


（翻译）Dishonor On Your Cow

by erosleey



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, 其他附加标签请到原作欣赏谢谢合作, 盾冬 - Freeform, 盾冬互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosleey/pseuds/erosleey
Summary: *标题引自迪士尼动画电影《花木兰》。电影中便携式小龙Mushu在树林里对木兰说，“我可以看透你的铠甲。”之后被木兰一巴掌从树枝上抽到了地上。Mushu被蟋蟀/蚂蚁扶起来之后愤怒地说，“Alright, that’s it. Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make anote of this. (这句是对蟋蟀/蚂蚁说的) Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!”（当时木兰身边牵的是她的马）最后被木兰啪地捂住了嘴。Summary:“Barnes中士？”“别，我天，哥们儿你可别那么叫他。”Sam警告道。“滚蛋队长！”Barnes喊出的声音盖过了Sam。“来啊打架啊！”Steve不知道自己应该原地大笑还是悄悄溜走。他把这两个选项结合了一下，脚下走了两步然后顺着鼻子哼地笑了出来。宛如一头公牛。“我需要你冷静一下，Barnes，”Sam说着，然后整个人又瘫了下去，阻止Barnes在他身下的挣扎。“你太不尊重了。这是他妈的美国队长。”“他妈的美国队长！”Barnes重复了一遍，声音更大。而且更生气。Steve再次清了清嗓子。“我一直在找你，”他告诉Barnes。“希望你这次带润滑剂了！”Barnes喊道。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. What Are You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dishonor On Your Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659162) by [mandarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarou/pseuds/mandarou). 



> 我非常喜欢美队Steve和现代Bucky的故事，但是这样的故事远远不够多。所以我决定了，去他的，反正今天晚上我没事情做。——mandarou（原作者）  
> 请各位读者老爷小火罐们到原作者文下面点个赞留个评论什么哒，谢谢啦！链接放在这里啦：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659162?view_full_work=true

距离Steve被解冻还不到两周时间，他就已经在纽约破损严重的街道上和另一支军队打架了。还是来自外太空的军队。当然。没毛病。没毛病。

他用尽了所有的脑力和精力才勉强跟上这场战争的节奏。这场战争残酷血腥，一如他留在欧洲的一切，当然除了那么一点点区别。普通市民尖叫着，身边的建筑物接连倒塌。穿着警察制服的人们跑前跑后，有的试着帮忙，有的则像剩余其他人一样惊慌失措。那些枪射出的不是铅弹而是能量，有的没有被他的盾牌及时挡住，擦过了他的身体，散发着太阳一般的热度。

他的操蛋的紧身衣上面全是外星人的黏液。

没毛病，这很可以。

Steve举着盾牌当成破城锤冲向了一小撮他妈的外星人，把其中几位撞趴下了，然后趁着他们躺在地上像不得翻身的乌龟一样挣扎的时候，他利用他们笨重的防护服碾过他们的脸和脖子——天啊他由衷希望那真的是他们的脖子。

连外星人都穿了防护服。

他能听到耳机另一端和身边街道上激烈的屠杀。他的队友们，好吧，他的新队友们，反正就这个意思吧，正在努力的与天空中传送门源源不断涌入的Chitauri①做着斗争。

①Chitauri：电影《复仇者联盟》系列中出现的外星人，在MCU其他电影中也有所提及。更多信息见www.fandom.com中”Chitauri”词条。开篇的这一场景实际上也是复联1的改写。

“这跟当初说好的不一样，”Steve小声说道，眼睛盯着天上的那个大洞。

他的耳机中传来了一阵轻笑，“是啊，队长。难道和他们跟我说好的就一样了吗？”

Steve眯着眼睛看向空中，鹰眼正站在一座大楼楼顶的边缘，弓飞速地射着箭。技术不错。

“你问住我了。”Steve说着，转过身去扫视着他刚刚屠杀了一堆外星人的街道。恶心。

普通市民正在被一群疲惫的纽约市警察疏散到地下室和地铁站里面。两个小型飞行器从人群上方嗡嗡飞过，扫射着空荡荡的街道，径直朝着Steve站的地方飞了过来。他穿的是倒霉的丰富多彩的猴戏装，猴戏装上连盔甲都没有天啊。Steve把盾牌边缘嵌入了地面，自己则躲到了盾牌后面装乌龟。子弹顺着这条街一路冲着他就扫射了过来。

“我日啊，你个傻子，至少躲一下啊！”右侧的一个声音喊道。Steve忙着低头保命，来不及抬头去看那一片混乱，但是他觉得冲他喊这句话的人应该来两个乌眼青。或者他也说不准了，兴许这个人有三只眼睛，Steve还可以多打一个出来。

飞行器扫射着从他头顶加速飞过，Steve完好无损，但是他周围的马路已经是千疮百孔。他站了起来，挺直了腰，转过头去看那几个飞行的……东西。是飞机吗？在有人告诉他正确答案之前他就管这玩意儿叫飞机了。Chirauri向上飞着转了个急弯，Steve趁这时候做好了准备迎接他们的回马枪。他握紧了手里的盾牌，准备好把它扔向那个他觉得应该是引擎的东西。如果角度掌握得好，他可以同时击中这两个飞机。

天啊，也许这未来的酒劲儿够大，他能打完这场仗回去把自己喝晕。

扫射再一次开始了，把街道蹂躏成了纽约人想象不到的样子。一个穿着黑色衣服的人影直愣愣地走在了马路的中央，在Steve前面二十码的地方，扛着一个东西，看着像是Chitauri的巨型激光枪。

“回来！”Steve的喊声穿过了战场的喧闹和他自己耳朵里的血。他不能站在这里眼睁睁地看着一个缺心眼的无辜市民被炸死。但是他看着这个男人，惊异之下动弹不得。

“听好了，哥们儿，”那个人顺着肩膀向后扔了一句话，仿佛是在公园里散步一样，“这也是我的城市。”他的步伐带着一股趾高气扬，又或者是有点瘸。Steve觉得这个人和自己身形差不多，但是看起来要块头更大些，因为他穿着护甲。全身的护甲。这个主意挺新鲜的，神盾局，下一次咱也试试，嗯？  
那个男人停在了马路的中间，把那个长长的模样可怖的步枪扛到了肩膀上。他整个人非常冷静镇定，而Chitauri的扫射离他的脚越来越近。Steve张大了嘴。“你他妈又是什么？”他大声的问着。

“怎么了，队长？”耳机里鹰眼问道。

“我觉得我刚才可能磕到头产生幻觉了，”Steve小声嘀咕着。

然后那个男人开了两次枪，两声迅速的带着电流的爆破声。那两个Steve原本打算瞄准的引擎前后着了火，那两个飞行摩托车飞机剧烈的倾斜，撞到了一起，在空中爆炸成了一个巨大的火球还带着外星人内脏。残骸掉到了地上，一路滑向了那个狙击手——因为这位肯定是个狙击手，Steve在二战的时候见过很多这种人，每个狙击手都带着那种“看着像大摇大摆又像是腿瘸但肯定是大摇大摆”的走路方式。那个男人只是站在原地看着，全身肌肉紧张但是身体完全控制自如。残骸在他面前不到十尺的地方吱地停下了。

Steve意识到自己的嘴又张开了，因为他的舌头尝到了灰尘的味道，他赶紧把嘴闭上了。

那个男人没回头，而是径直地走到了那个从火场里挣扎的往外爬的最后一个活着的Chitauri跟前，从腿上的枪套里拔出了手枪。“欢迎来到纽约，混蛋，”他说道，然后给那个外星人来了个一枪爆头。

Steve又开始吃灰了，然后再次闭上了嘴。那个男人转过身看着他。他的下半张脸戴着一个黑色的大方巾，还有Steve在射击场看见的那些特工戴过的那种透明护目镜。他站直了身子，从头到脚打量了一下Steve。

“你真是美国队长？”男人问道。

Steve直愣愣地看着他：“啊。”

男人的注意力集中在了他身上，动作利索地向他行了个礼。“James Barnes中士，107突击队。”

Steve的心脏小小雀跃了一下。“军队赶到了？”他一边急切的问着一边向前走了两步，虽然还有几分警惕，但还是暂时相信了他。他还有几分莫名其妙地想要看清这个男人的眼睛是什么样子。要是这人真带了军队来，他都能当场亲他两口。

男人的脸隔着方巾抽搐了一下。“没有。只有我和我队里几个人。我们正在休假。”

Steve看了看男人的装束。“你们现在军队休假都统一穿这样了？”

“是的，长官，”男人回答道，声音干脆迅速，正如一名优秀的士兵。隔着方巾都看不出来他脸上得意的笑。

“中士！”左手边隔着两栋楼有个人喊道。

那个男人，Barnes中士，向旁边看了一眼，然后做了个手势。另外五个或多或少穿着作战装备的男人从那栋楼里走了出来。他们是列着队出来的。Steve觉得有点厉害。Barnes对Steve点了点头。“Rogers队长。我们听从你的指挥。”

Steve看着他们心里有些犹豫。他们看着挺能打的，但是Steve不能在战场上对他们负责。他要管好自己那一队人，还有天上那个传送门，他得让尽可能多的人活下来。

Barnes歪了歪头，像是Steve见过的最凶残、武装最齐全的小狗。“队长？”

“赶紧撤出去。走的路上尽可能把平民都清出去。”Barnes的眼中出现了反抗的神色，Steve坚定地注视着他。“这是命令，中士。”

Barnes整个人僵硬了一下，Steve能感觉到他身后的几个人也有些躁动。“是的，长官。”Barnes咬牙切齿地回答道。

Steve点点头，与此同时他耳中的通讯器响了起来。“队长，47号路需要支援。”

“收到，鹰眼。”Steve说道，然后匆匆地对中士和他的人点了点头，然后一路小跑到了Clint刚刚说的位置。他半路上回头看了看，正好看见被他留在原地的六个人，还整齐的站着，目送着他离开。Steve几乎可以确定那个中士又做了个什么手势，那一队人保持着整齐一致的步伐走远了。

==

“我没箭了！”通讯器里面传来Clint有些紧张的声音。

“哇哦，真是想不到呢。”Tony哼了一声。

“从楼顶上下来，Clint，”Steve命令道。

“快到了。”

“这回尽量别掉下来，”Natasha一边提出了建议，一边大概是在天上拿大腿勒死外星人。Steve眯着眼向上看了一眼。

一发子弹打在了他的脚边，他把盾牌转向了子弹来的方向，准备挡住更多的袭击。那个Chitauri士兵还是什么的东西本来正向他扑过来，突然停住了动作然后脚下一顿，胳膊胡乱挥着，那个看着像是枪的东西掉在了地上。它仰面倒了下去，额头上的弹孔流着血。或者是黏液。不管它们是什么组成的，Steve觉得这玩意原来应该是待在它们体内的。

Steve回头看向了子弹射过来的方向，以为是Clint在支援他。但是他谁也没看见。

狙击手。真棒。又是那个混蛋。

两栋楼开外，Steve能隐约看见一队人正在和一群Chitauri交战，他们还真的把敌人挡在了地铁站口保护平民的路障以外。这些人不是普通市民，从他们作战的方式就可以看出来。肯定是Barnes和他的人。Steve觉得他们也勉强算是听了他的话。其中一个人放下了原本指向Steve的枪，向他得意地敬了个礼，然后转过头去继续加入了打斗，带着狂战士一般的凶残和喜悦。

Clint喘着气赶到他身边的时候，Steve还在愣愣地看着那边。“哥们儿，”Clint吸了口气，“那他妈又是谁？刚才那枪太准了。”

“混蛋。”Steve低声说道。

“他们允许你说脏话吗？”Clint问道，手里忙着没完没了往身上塞利器和枪。“至少他们是咱这边的吧？”

“他们没长外星人那副恶心德行，也没吱哇乱叫，所以应该是吧。”Steve回答道，随即转身加入了战斗。

路的尽头，一个突击队员发出了一声惊悚的怒吼，紧接着是一阵武器开火的声音和可怕的大笑。

“好吧，”Clint在Steve身边不慌不忙地开着枪，“至少他们没长外星人那副恶心德行。”

==

Steve坐在大街上一片残砖碎瓦之间，身边是他疲惫的队友们，Tony还瘫在他报废的钢铁装甲里面，所有人都看着周围的战后废墟。

“我们需要打扫战场吗？”Clint看着一辆四轮朝天的车问道。

Steve呻吟了一声。他是不是流血了？他是流血了。去他的，至少流的不是黏液。当然了，他身上沾的全是黏液，所以也就这样了。

“真恶心。”他低声抱怨着。

Tony疯狂地笑了起来，但是仍然躺在地上没有动作。

街道一边有动静，Steve身边的Thor警惕了起来，吸引了所有人的注意。Steve以为应该是警察，或者是国民警卫队。又或者是军队终于来了，那他们就终于可以回家洗澡了。

确实是军队。但绝对不是Steve想看见的人。Barnes中士还是迈着战场上那样日天日地的步伐，他的手下还是整齐地排在他身后。他们的脸依旧遮着。每个人都至少扛着一把Chitauri的武器，还有他们最开始带来的那些武器。

Steve琢磨着他们这是在休假的时候干什么呢才能这么装备齐全。当然了，也有人拿的是顺来的纽约警察的配枪和厨房里拿出来的菜刀，所以还不能说装备“齐全”。至少挺有效率的。

几个人又走近了几步，Barnes一只手握成拳举起，其他几个人都放松了下来，好奇地打量着七零八落的复仇者们。

其中一个人流血了。一个人的衣服膝盖处破了一点。一个人的莫西干头被汗水和黏液洇得有些塌了。但也就仅此而已了。比起Steve这一队人，他们算得上衣冠楚楚了。Steve瞪着他们，根本没费劲站起来。

Barnes盯着他们看了几秒，两拨人互相打量着。然后Barnes转过头去，点了点头，队伍里的几个人挨个走上前，把他们在混战中捡的武器都扔到了一堆，还有他们顺手拿的各种人类的武器，然后又回到了队伍里。

“你们应该想把这些东西收回去吧。”Barnes生硬地说。

Steve看了看这些人。Barnes的腿上还有一把戈博马克双刃格斗刀。另一个人有一把看起来很凶残的改装枪，Steve从来没有见过这种红色枪口的手枪。他们一开始就只带这些武器吗？天呐。还有一个人腿上有一片蓝色的看起来像是颜料的东西。刚才那些外星人里面没有蓝色的……吧？等等。

“天啊，”Clint脱口而出。他爆发出一阵大笑。他走到Barnes面前伸出一只手。“你们之前在玩彩弹球吗？”

Barnes歪了歪头，眼角泛起纹路，似乎是在微笑。他身后的几个人开始笑了起来。

“我们正玩到一半，一个又大又丑的哥们儿砸穿了房顶掉下来了，他的枪射出来的绝对不是彩弹。我们就过来帮忙了。”

Clint整个人差点笑到对折，一只手搭在Barnes肩膀上支撑着自己。

“中士？”其中一个人站了出来。“军队要到了。我们得撤了。”

Barnes点点头。“我们没来过，”这句话是对Clint说的，眼神却扫过Steve，仿佛这句话是在告诉他一样。

“你叫什么名字？”Clint点点头说道。

Barnes摇了摇头。“我们没来过，”他重复了一遍，然后后退了几步。他对他身后的人做了个手势，然后他们开始后退，短短几秒之间消失在了遍地碎石瓦砾的尽头。Steve看着他们的背影，皱着眉，想不明白这些人为什么不留下来接受他们赢得的表彰。

==

Steve没有偷偷躲在五角大楼的大厅里。他才没有，Natasha。他只是想躲开那些带着汗渍的握手，熬到和下一轮任务报告和会议结束之后赶紧回家。他觉得自己好像已经不归这些人管了。

他路过一扇敞开的门时停了下来，里面传出来的声音吸引了他的注意力。愤怒的声音。他惊讶地发现他认识其中一个声音。他在纽约市街道上，在市民和外星人的尖叫声还有城市的毁灭中听到过这个声音。

“Barnes中士，你的意思是说这次任务是你自己一个人完成的吗？”一个年老粗哑的声音质问着。

“是的，长官。”

“你的小队当时没有和你在一起。”

“没有，长官。我当时请了事假，去看我妹妹了。”

“Barnes中士，你没有妹妹。

“收养的妹妹。”

“而且据我们所知，你的事假没有被批准。”

“真奇怪，长官。可能是文件让外星人给炸了。”

“然后你就拿着你爸爸的来复枪出门打外星人了，你是这个意思吗，年轻人？”另一个稍稍柔和的声音问道。

“是的，长官。我的装备都在基地。我的队友也在基地。”Barnes回答，他的声音像是在开玩笑。Steve知道他在胡说八道。

“所以所有这些报告说有个脸上戴着黑色大手帕的男人，这是你？你是这个意思吗，Barnes中士？同时出现在那么多地方？”

“事实就是这样，长官。我总不能袖手旁观，突击队员的脚程就是这么快。”

紧接着是一阵嘈杂的回应，混在一起Steve听不出里面的人说了什么。但是他以及听不下去了。他被气冒烟了。他把Barnes的名字告诉军队是因为他相信这个人能把其他人的名字说出来，那些人和他一起冒着生命的危险战斗在纽约的战场上。但是现在他功劳都揽到了自己身上。

Steve感觉他能听见自己的血液沸腾的声音。他后退了几步，再次走出了能听到门内低语声的范围，他咬紧了牙。他应该介入吗？冲进去告诉他们那个中士在撒谎？他还在纠结着，听到里面有人说了句，“解散。”

“是的，长官。谢谢你，长官，”Barnes答道，声音僵硬，听起来好像他也在咬着牙说话。

Steve还站在走廊里，双拳气势汹汹地紧握着，被从门里走出来的一身蓝色制服的Barnes中士撞了个正着。他的双肩挺直，面颊的肌肉抽搐着像是在努力管住自己的嘴。Steve短暂地被那个下颌线震惊了。天啊，Barnes的脸不被手帕盖着的时候简直能杀人。他的眼睛像是冬日最冰冷彻骨的池塘，折射着银色的光。

但是马上Barnes意识到走廊里还有其他人，转过身对上了Steve的眼睛。Steve的愤怒很快压过了他对美的欣赏。他们在走廊里互瞪了差不多整整两秒钟，然后Barnes眯起眼睛，眼中是无声的愤怒。

“Rogers上尉。”他磨着牙，顺着牙缝挤出来一句，不可思议的下颌又跳动了一下。

“Barnes中士，”Steve用同样的语气回答道。Steve朝着男人走了一步，心里希望他没有Steve那么高，这样就可以俯视他了，而不是和他碰鼻子还是怎么的。不管怎么样，他还是继续往前走，努力做出吓人的样子，压低声音不让房间里面的人听到。“我以为你是一个有荣誉感的人，你一点也没有，”Steve低声说道。

Barnes只是抬起了下巴，固执又骄傲，漂亮的眼睛像是冰一样闪着光，对上了Steve的双眼，没有一丝一毫的退让。“是啊，”他从喉咙中低语着。“我听他们都是那么说的。”

他轻蔑地上下扫了Steve一样，然后潇洒地转身走开了。

“我也许是刚来到未来，年轻人，但是现在军队里还是要等上级说了解散你才能走，中士！”Steve在他身后喊道。

“滚去跳崖吧，队长，”Barnes头也不回地说道。

Steve对这句还真无话可说。

他看着Barnes走远了，一时间有点欣赏这个像是要去杀人的步伐，然后马上摇了摇头，让自己恢复了清醒。他看了一眼那扇门，看到里面戴着雄鹰或是星星的军衔符号的一群人，可能是正在决定给Barnes授予荣誉勋章什么的，Steve的愤怒马上又席卷重来了。他快步跑着追在Barnes后。如果他可以有一分钟的时候，也许能想出来比“好啊，你才滚去跳崖呢”更严厉的回应。

他在出口追上了中士，看着男人把制服帽子戴到了头上，整理了一下蓝色的制服，胸前挂的勋章已经多得惊人了。他再次扬起了下巴，面朝阳光，Steve站在远处看着Barnes闭上了眼睛。

很好，至少这个混蛋可能还有一点良知。

Steve正要跟在他后面走下台阶，看到五个男人聚集在台阶下面，围成一个半圆，像是要质问他们亲爱的中士的背叛。Steve没有靠得太近，刚好能听到他们说话。说他是幸灾乐祸也好，他就是想看热闹。

“判决是什么，中士？”其中一个男人问。他的皮肤是漂亮的黑色，Steve记得他好像是战场上Barnes的副指挥，那个腿上有油彩的。

Barnes那个不可思议的下巴又抽动了一下，然后低下了头。

“不是吧！”另一个男人喊着。“太操蛋了，Buck，他们不能这样！”

其他几个人踏上台阶走到近前，愤怒地抗议。Barnes站在他们中间，低着头，闭着双眼。

“能上诉吗？”另一个男人问。他比其他人矮一些，留着迎风飘扬的莫西干头，虽然今天并没有迎风飘扬。西班牙裔。还是……现在叫拉丁裔了？Steve需要谷歌。

Barnes摇了摇头。“开除军籍。”②他说着，但是听起来好像舌头不能正常运作。“我可以上诉，但是……”他摇了摇头，挺直了身体。他越过其他几个人的头顶看向远方，然后又摇了摇头，用力咽了一下口水。“故意违反直接命令。任务结束之后没有即使汇报。滥用军队物资。天啊。我完了。”

②Dishonorable Discharge：请记住这个梗，对应标题的dishonoron your cow以及前后文的所有honor/dishonor。

“操！”其中一个男人喊着，声音太大，吓飞了旁边几只鸽子。

Steve心跳加速，几乎有些眩晕。他总不会是听错了。

“只不过是稍微绕了一下路而已！”一个男人抗议道。“我们应该怎么做，坐在一边看着外星人占领纽约吗？③”

③…take New York City while we sat around with our thumbs up our asses?——请务必体会一下这优美的表达方法，译者的语言不及其万一，无法译出其中的精髓。

“他们到底怎么知道咱们当时在现场的？”莫西干头问道。

“是我的错”Barnes简短地回答，声音有些颤抖。“我把我的名字和军衔告诉该死的美国队长了。他把我们供出去了。”

Steve看着他们，仍然在偷听，肩膀塌了下来。他环视周围，想找……想找一个能让他躲在后面的东西。

“什么？”队伍里的一个人问，不敢置信，几乎要笑出来。“为什么？”

他们都看着Barnes，等着答案，看着带领他们走过无数战场的中士，他只是耸了耸肩。“很显然，我……”他的声音顿了顿，带着迷茫和受伤，低头看着自己擦得干干净净的皮鞋。“很明显我‘没有荣誉感’，”他终于说完了，声音沙哑破碎。

所有人都被震惊得沉默了。一时间谁都不知道该说些什么，几个人完全动弹不得，只有周围的嘈杂声。“我天，Buck，你把美国队长怎么了？日他姐姐了？”

其他几个人发出了努力憋笑的声音，但是当Barnes哼地Steve都没有感觉到被冒犯。一声带着笑意看向一边，其他人也开始哄笑起来。

“老年市民优惠折扣，”莫西干头低声说了一句，其他人又笑了起来。

Steve甚至没有感觉被冒犯。他记得当年在战略科学预备役的那些年大家也是这样的；他们在用阴冷病态的幽默让糟糕的事情变得容易接受一些。Steve突然非常想念Dum Dum Dugan。

“我们现在怎么办，中士？”那个漂亮的黑人男人终于问道。“你应该上诉。我们当时还没到要回基地的时间，我们提前完成任务了！他们不能因为我们比他们预期做得更好而惩罚我们！”

“他们不会惩罚你们，”Barnes低声说。“我告诉他们当时只有我一个人。”

“可是中士——”

“首先，你们不能继续叫我‘中士’了。我现在他妈的……是平民了。大概还得适应一下。天啊，开除军籍。下个月我就得开始领社会救济了。”他看着像是非常努力忍住不把脸埋到手里。

“我还有那把在纽约不小心偷的彩弹枪，”一个男人提议。“我们可以去抢银行。”

Barnes忍住没有笑出来。他看着忍得挺努力的。

Steve从惊恐之中恢复出来，向前走了一步。事情不能这样。这根本不是他的本意，如果他不能解决Barnes的困境——他肯定是要尽力一试的——至少他应该让他知道整件事情是一个误会。

这些人对他的坏印象让他觉得无法接受。

其中一个男人越过Barnes的肩膀看到了正在走近的Steve。他眯起了眼睛，和他的中士一样抬起了下巴，他一只手搭上Barnes的肩膀，推了他一下，让他转过身没看到正在走过去的Steve。

“走了，中士，”那个男人说着，眼睛里带着一丝恶毒，居高临下地看着Steve。天啊，自从他去杀该死的纳粹之后就没在任何人身上看到过这样不加掩饰的敌意了。“咱先去把你喝趴下，然后找个人和你上床。”

“你要是想和我上床先去洗个澡。”

几个人他们围着Barnes，像是总统的保镖，匆匆地把他带走了，大概以为Steve想要找他对峙。

Steve站在台阶上，看着他们，直到一群人消失不见。天啊，他到底对这个人做了什么？

To Be Continued


	2. Captain Fucking America

“Natasha？我需要你帮我找个男人，”Steve一边说着一边走进了Stark大楼某一层的公共区域。

“哇哦，Rogers，我觉得咱俩的关系还没那么近吧。”

“哈。”Steve把一沓文件扔到了咖啡桌上。

Natasha瞥了一眼，抬起了一条眉毛。

Steve感觉到自己的脸有些发烫，但是仍然和她对视着。“我需要找到他。”

Natasha把文件拿到了手里，沉默地翻了翻，“不错的士兵，”几分钟之后评价道。“优秀的士兵。”

Steve不自在地清了清嗓子。

她啧的一声说道，“开除军籍。你想干什么？给他来个思想教育？”

Steve尴尬地皱眉咧嘴。“我可能大概也许把他的人生毁了。我知道我毁了他的职业生涯。我需要找到他。”

她的眉毛抬得更高了，脸上开始浮现出笑意。“你把他怎么了，在小胡同里当着他的上级的面把他上了？”

好吧，Steve现在肯定是脸红了。去他妈的未来。

“不是，”他咬着牙回答道。“我把他在纽约战场做的事汇报上去了。”

“等等，这是那个性感手帕男？”Natasha脱口而出。“Barton连着好几天没完没了地念叨他。我今天早晨还威胁他再不闭嘴我就拿叉子捅他。”

Steve感觉自己的肩膀收紧，重重叹了一口气，“你的威胁是不是先拿别的东西捅的他？”

“他躲开了啊。这件事到底有什么要紧的？”

“很明显，他的小分队当时不应该在纽约。我把这件事汇报上去了，给他们找了好大的麻烦。Barnes中士给整个小队背锅，军队因为这件事惩罚了他。”

“哇哦，Steve。我可以叫你Steve吗？我觉得这会儿我只能说‘哇哦，Steve’。”

Steve又叹了一口气。比上次更用力。

“现在你想找到他是为了怎么着，让他给你来个一枪爆头？”Natasha问道，她的语气更多是好奇而不是讽刺。“这根本就是个反派的背景起源故事，你知不知道？这哥们会有一天从大厦的A上面垂挂下来拿着狙击枪瞄准你的眼球的。”

Steve终于让愧疚感沉重地落在了他的肩膀上。“我需要挽回这一切。但是如果我不找到他我就什么也挽回不了。军方什么都不告诉我。他们每次都告诉我这件事和我没关系，就算是Barnes被开除军籍了，他还有以前任务时结下的仇敌，他们不能把他的信息给我。”

“他们觉得美国队长会跑去追杀一个前士兵？”

“好吧，我以前倒是也做过这种事，所以……”

Natasha当着他的面笑了出来。

“你能不能找到他？”Steve垂头丧气地问道。

“我天，你别给我摆那副表情。我讨厌狗。”Natasha站起来，抚平瑜伽裤上的褶皱。“给我一个小时。”

“你最棒了，Romanov。”

“我知道。”

“不要再嘲笑我了！”Steve在她身后喊道，这句话完全起了反作用。她的笑声在走廊里回荡，留下Steve再一次独自面对愧疚。

他看着咖啡桌上面Natasha放下的那沓文件。他再一次拿了起来看着上面照片里严肃的士兵和冰冷的双眼。“千万不要是反派背景故事。”

==

“怎么回事，冰棍队长造出来一个新的超级反派？”Tony当天晚上晃进公共区。

Steve把脸放到两只手里，往沙发深处又钻了钻。

“队长把性感手帕男中士和他的小队告发了，害得他被开除了军籍，”Clint坐在餐桌旁边接下茬，Steve看着他应该是已经喝到了第五杯咖啡。

“我没有。”

“Tasha说她找不到这个人，”Clint继续说道。“他应该已经藏起来了，在某个实验室反派狂笑呢。”

“Barton！”Steve喝道。

“不管性感手帕男是不是超级反派，我都想像爬树一样爬他身上，”Clint继续说，基本完全是在对着自己的咖啡说话。

“什么？”Tony透过厨房搅拌机的声音问道。

“我简直不敢相信咱们这群人拯救过世界，”他低声自言自语着，站起来也挪到了厨房。

“新闻也不相信。”Bruce从刚刚Tony出来的那个私人电梯里走出来说道。他一只手拿着一个烧杯，装的好像是烂泥一样的东西，另一只手举这个水杯，装的也像是烂泥。

“什么？”Steve看着那两坨烂泥心不在焉地问。他希望这俩都不是茶。

“新闻里到处都是纽约大战的超级英雄，”Bruce告诉他，带着那两坨烂泥走到了厨房，把烧杯放到了冰箱里。Steve记住了。“有的当地电视台在放战场的视频，说那根本就不是有超能力的人，而是一群雇佣兵和准备充分武器充足的普通市民，就是日常的英雄。”

“好吧，我的意思是，”Clint一只手挥舞着，另一只手调高了助听器的声音。“性感手帕男。”

“我指天发誓，你要是再说一次我就往你咖啡里吐口水了。”Steve威胁道。

“性感手帕男在很多录像里都出现了，”Bruce一边说一边坐到了Steve的桌对面。

“我要往你的烂泥里吐口水了。”Steve威胁道。

Bruce在胸前抱紧了杯子。“雪泥！”  
“谁给我讲讲具体怎么回事，我之前忙着不小心拯救世界了，”Tony把一盒剩披萨扔到了桌子中间，把自己扔到了一把椅子上。

“我未来的丈夫在纽约战场上特别勇猛，然后Steve害得他被踢出军队了，”Clint解释道。

Steve的双肩垂了下来。“说实话，我都没法反驳，我可以给你当伴郎。”

Clint笑着拍了拍Steve的膝盖。

“性感手帕男，”Tony重复了一遍，有几分怀疑。“怎么说，他的手帕着火了？我们现在有火人了？”①

① Hot Bandana Guy：hot和on fire的双关。

“不是，他脸上系着手帕，”Bruce说着，翻着他带来的一沓纸。

“而且他特别帅，”Clint补充道。

Steve把头磕在了“桌子上。“他有名字的。”

“是吗？”Clint开始嚎叫。“是什么，我需要！”

Steve把自己的脸在昂贵的桌子上滚了几圈。“绝对不行。”

“JARVIS？”Tony对天花板喊了一声，Steve还是觉得很奇怪。“性感手帕男的真名叫什么？还是说他爸妈给他取名字的时候就是这么有信心？”

“先生，他的本名是前中士James Buchanan Barnes，”天花板里的那个声音几乎是马上回答，在Steve听起来语气有些谴责。

“嗯。比性感手帕男也好不了多少，”Tony念叨着。

“把你的冰沙给我，”Steve命令他。

Tony对他皱了皱眉，但还是犹豫着把他刚榨好的绿色冰沙推给了Steve。Steve拿起来玻璃杯，倾斜向自己，向里面吐了口口水，然后推了回去。Tony对着杯子眨了眨眼，惊恐地瞪着杯子和Steve。

Clint和Bruce都用手盖住了自己的杯子。

Steve身后传来一声若有所思的声音，他回头看见Thor站在那里，皱着眉陷入了思考。“这是我没学过的中庭人习俗吗？”

“不是！”桌子另一边传来了三个声音。Steve点了点头。

Thor怀疑地看了看他们，然后耸耸肩坐到了Bruce旁边。

“等等，你为什么在这里？”Tony问道。

“我……在家里不太受欢迎，暂时的，”Thor回答道，肉眼可见地咧了咧嘴。“我最好还是暂时不要回去了吧。但愿你们这里还欢迎我？”

“当然了，大家伙，”Tony一边走神一边拿起了他的玻璃杯。Steve看着它，等着看他会不会喝一口。

“想聊聊吗？”Bruce问Thor。

“绝对不想。”

“很好。”

“嘿，也许你可以帮他解决他的性感手帕男问题，他也不受欢迎了，”Clint告诉Thor，Steve探身过去抓他的咖啡杯。

Clint大喊一声遮住了自己的杯子，Steve用余光看见Tony把本来都举到了嘴边的冰沙猛地拿开了，还推到了桌子的另一边。

Thor眯起了眼睛，怀疑地看着他们所有人。“我错过了什么。”

“队长的愧疚感让他变态了，”Tony告诉他。

“我警告过你们了，我很讲道理的，”Steve坚称。

“你警告他们了，没警告我！”

“性感手帕男是谁？”Thor谨慎地问道，“是新的威胁吗？”

“不是，”Steve果断说道。

Clint和Bruce两个人都摆着手发出了“诶诶诶”的声音。

“我觉得我们真的得把这个Barnes列为威胁了，”电梯门打开了，Natasha拿着一个平板走了进来。  
Steve又把头磕到了桌子上。

Natasha把平板递给Tony，Tony用手指点了点，让上面的内容投射到了桌子上方的空气中。Steve沮丧地抬起眼睛，把脸架在了胳膊上。

他们通读了Barnes服役的记录，发出一阵若有所思的声音，夹杂着几声来自Natasha的“嗯”和来自Clint的“真棒”。

“我就说我未来的丈夫很勇猛，”Clint在他们读完整个服役记录之后说道。

“祝你好运②，”Tony低声说道。他站起来去给自己做一杯新的冰沙。Natasha看着他走过去，然后好奇地瞥了一眼桌子上满满的一杯冰沙，好像它要随时蹦起来攻击。

② Mazel tov（意第绪语）或mazal tov（希伯来语），意为Good luck。

“什么时候举办婚礼？”Thor问Clint。

Clint笑容满面。“我得先把他找着然后追到手！也许告诉他我叫什么名字。”

“Steve把脸埋进了胳膊里，痛苦地呻吟了一声。“你要告诉他你叫性感弓箭男吗？”

“队长！你觉得我很性感？”Clint的声音充满了柔情。

“日他的未来，”Steve哼唧了一句。

“等等，他允许说脏话吗？”Tony隔着搅拌机的声音喊道。

==

“他不是威胁，”Steve固执地说，清晨的太阳正爬到大厦公共休息区的窗户。

“队长，承认吧，”Tony抱怨道。

“Rogers，这是一个职业军人，好吧，他人生过去的十二年一直都在努力爬到现在这个位置，然后你只用了一天就给他来了个釜底抽薪，就因为他当英雄的时候没有权限。这根本就是……”Natasha停下了，摇着头。

“每一个反派都有个这样的背后故事，”看她想不出合适的词，Bruce补充道。

“这又不是漫画书，”Steve仅凭借着自己坚强的下颌线保持着冷静。

“但是在某个宇宙里面这确实就是本漫画书，”Thor若有所思地说，他怀疑地看着自己的水杯，好像是觉得Steve已经往里面吐过口水了。

“我拒绝和你们这些人讨论多维宇宙论，”Tony盘着腿坐在一个扶手椅上，抱着胳膊。

“什么？”Steve一边揉着太阳穴那个并不存在的头疼一边问。

“别管了，队长。你听我说，”Tony身体前倾，把胳膊架到了膝盖上。“我们至少得把这个人标记成潜在的危险因素。你不得不承认，他太能干了，我们不能掉以轻心，况且我们现在连他这个人都找不到，这本身就很可疑。”

“太能干了。”Steve自言自语地重复了一遍。

“而且让人很想干，”Clint补充道。

“我天啊，Clint，”Natasha狠声说道。

“对不起，好吧，我非说不可！”

Steve把脸埋在双手里长出一口气。“我们现在到底有没有找到他？”

“我们有他的家庭住址，但是是他小时候住在纽约时候的地址，而且，啊，那个地方现在已经是一座大楼了。所以从文件里看来他是没有地方可去的，”Tony回答。

“哇哦，队长把这哥们儿搞得太狠了，我都不敢想，”Clint低声说。他可能以为Steve听不见他。Steve为了保持自己心态的平和，宁愿相信他是这么想的。

“我的意思是他现在消失在风中了，”Tony总结道。

“而且他有一小队人留在军队里，对他非常忠诚，出离愤怒，他随时能把这些人集结起来，”Natasha告诉Steve。“我们已经见识过他们的战斗能力了，Steve。有很多视频资料可以作证，你应该重视这件事。”

“我根本就是唯一一个重视这件事的人！”Steve喊道。“我只想找到他。然后告诉他我他妈的对不起他。然后看看能不能帮他在神盾局找个工作！”

Natasha坐回椅子上，眯起眼睛。“嗯，这个主意还不错。”

Steve用手指指着她。“我要往你头发里吐口水了。”

“我天，谁能想到美国队长有羊驼的基因！”Tony一边喊着一边用手捂住了他那杯冰沙，然后整个人搂住了杯子。

“他那一队人呢？他们肯定知道他去哪儿了，”Steve尝试着问道。

“我被挂了三次电话，还有两个告诉我‘对不起，女士，不认识你说的这个人’，”Natasha对他点点头，像是有几分歉意。“都挺客气的。”

Steve抬起手抓了抓头发，非常挫败。他们都是超级英雄什么的，总不会连个男人都找不到。“Bruce，你那杯雪泥里有酒精吗？”

Bruce翘起嘴角，看了一眼Tony，然后若有所思地皱起眉。“没有，但是它可以有。”  
==  
纽约大战已经过去了四个月，而距离Steve一不小心破坏了一个男人的人生已经过去了三个月。神盾局对他提出了个让他没法拒绝的“请求”。他收拾好行李去了华盛顿特区，一路上磨磨蹭蹭心不甘情不愿，他希望Natasha能别再拿制造超级反派那件事嘲笑他的。

到目前为止，他们还没有发现Barnes的踪迹，虽然Tony向他保证仍然在找这个人。

Steve只能把自己投入到工作中。偶尔把自己投出飞机。

他形成了一套日常规划，因为未来不仅仅让人很迷惑，还特别无聊。他开的玩笑没人能听懂，他的讽刺也没人理解，而且他每次自言自语说脏话的时候别人总会用异样的眼神看他。他妈的有一次神盾局的一个特工还在更衣室里面拍了拍他的头。

他努力多和人相处，去餐厅吃饭，偶尔还会去酒吧，但大多数时间他还是待在家里，把自己卷成个墨西哥卷饼，祈祷当天晚上不要有人入侵地区。

刚开始的一个月里，他每天都雷打不动地出门跑步。为了抚慰自己心里的疑神疑鬼，他每天早晨跑步的路线都不一样，因为小报记者比德军狙击手还可怕。两眼放光的小孩子也好不到哪里去，他们总是黏糊糊的，还那么小，而他们到底是他妈怎么每次都能在马路上堵到他的？那么多成年人从他身边见过都没有认出来他。

真的，如果这个Barnes在华盛顿纪念碑上面架把枪把他干掉，Steve可能会在另一边给他寄封感谢信。

今天早晨他是围着纪念碑跑的，因为纪念碑在朝阳里很漂亮，而他想突破自己。这种感觉很好，让他感觉到自由，探索自己身体的极限。他看到一个熟悉的人也在跑步，他在这条线路见过这个人一两次。他穿着一件空军的T恤。Steve鼻子抽动了一下，然后改变路线，全速超过了这个人。

跑出视线范围之后，他四处看了看，又换回了原来的路线，为了再超过这个人一次，纯粹是他妈找开心。那个人在他第二次超过的时候嘟囔了一句，第三次已经开始喊了。Steve在刚跑出听力范围之后就笑了起来。  
他第四次赶上这个人的时候，只能看见树后面摊着的两条腿。他一边笑一遍减速。他觉得自己把这个哥们儿搞成这样，至少应该和人家握握手。不是，等等，现代管这个叫什么来着？恶搞？

他走进之后听见这个人的声音，有点上气不接下气，“哥们儿你说得对，美国队长确实是个混蛋。”

Steve有点意外地笑了出来，他绕过了树，看见了那个空军士兵。他旁边还有一个人，站在累的半死的那个人身边，双手叉着腰，明显的无动于衷。他穿着短裤和湿透的灰色空军T恤。头上戴的好像是个橡皮筋，把被汗水打湿的头发扎了起来。Steve歪着头，努力回忆那宽阔的肩膀在哪里见过。

在他笑的时候两个男人同时回头看他。

地上的那个人指着他。“是你，”他喘着气说道。

站着的那个男人挺直了令人一见难忘的肩膀，眼睛从亲切的水晶蓝色变成了地狱之火。他和他的朋友一样指着他喊道，“是你！”

“啊，”Steve回应道，歪着头。他的眼睛在认出James Barnes中士的时候睁大了。

Barnes冲向了他，那个空军即时从地上站起来把Barnes按到了地上，然后把自己整个人压到了他身上，像一只海星，他喊着，“哥们儿，不行！你不能在国家纪念碑跟前袭击国家偶像！”

“Sam！”Barnes喊着，他挣扎着从另一个人章鱼一样的胳膊底下爬出来。“我天，你一身汗太恶心了，从我身上起来！”

“在你冷静下来之前我不会起来的！你冷静了吗？你看着不太冷静。”

Barnes停止了挣扎，整个人软了下来，被他的朋友压着摊在草地上。他再开口的时候听着已经冷静下来了，“我要趁你睡觉的时候捅死你。对准肾捅。”

“左肾还是右肾？”Sam好奇地问。

“对准胰腺。”

“兄弟。”

Steve清了清嗓子。“啊。”

Barnes的一只手挣扎着抽出来，躺在地上指着Steve。“是你！”

“对，咱已经说完了，是我，”Steve小声说道。“Barnes中士？”

“哦，我天，你可别那么叫他，哥们儿，”Sam警告他。

“滚蛋队长！”Barnes的声音压过了他。“打架啊！”

Steve不知道应该笑还是应该偷偷溜走。他最后把这两个选项结合了一下，脚底下走了两步，然后哼哧了一声。像头公牛一样。

“我需要你冷静一点，Barnes，”Sam说着整个人又瘫了下去，阻止Barnes的挣扎。“太不尊重了。那是他妈的美国队长。”

“他妈的美国队长！”Barnes重复了一遍，声音更大更愤怒。

Steve又清了清嗓子。“我一直在找你，”他告诉Barnes。

“我希望你这次带润滑剂了！”Barnes喊道。③

③ 源自【Fuck someone in the ass without lube.】及其多种变式，原句表示给某个人捣乱把他搞死。  
他的声音太大了，公园里有几个人转过头来看着他们。Steve感觉到自己的耳朵有点热。“啊。”

Sam转过头来看Steve，轻轻点了点头。“嗨，你好。Sam Wilson。我是你的粉丝。”

Barnes一声怒吼给他的头侧面来了一拳，把他打趴下了。Barnes在于自由了，Steve做好被攻击的准备，但是这个前中士只是躺在草地上看着天空。Sam Wilson在他旁边翻过身，捂着自己的脸。

“对不起，”Barnes低声对Sam说。“我有一点过分了。”

“才有一点过分！”Sam挣扎着摇摇晃晃站了起来。

Steve伸出手虚扶着他，像是扶着一个第一次学会走路的小孩。

“我天，”Sam低声说着，揉了揉自己的脸。“哥们儿，你不能这么虐待我的漂亮脸蛋，好不好，这是个错误。”  
“你就是个错误，”Barnes躺在地上嘟囔着。

“闭嘴，白人男。日你妈。”Sam又摇了摇头，然后把注意力转到了Steve身上。

Steve想要退缩，但只是对他轻轻微笑，然后抬起了脸，像是等着挨打。

Sam艰难地走近，深吸了一口气，然后站直了身体。他伸出一只手。“Sam Wilson，”他说道。

“Steve，”Steve说道，感觉这句话有点傻。

Sam对他笑了笑。“废话。”

在他身后，Barnes呻吟了一声，翻身跪起来双手撑着地面，低垂着头。“我天，Sam，你胳膊肘是什么做的？刮胡刀吗？”

Sam的笑容更大了，“很高兴见到你。”

“真的吗？”Steve怀疑地问。

Sam咧咧嘴。“我从我室友那儿听过很多你的故事。”

Steve的眼神落在Barnes身上，他还趴在地上，用手揉着被Sam的胳膊肘怼过的地方。看着好像是肋骨。“是吗，”Steve犹豫地说道。他看着Sam，仿佛这个人能告诉他能不能安全地和Barnes说句话。Sam耸耸肩，又摇摇头，如果不是他脸上还有笑容，看着仿佛想要掉头就走。

“我一直在到处找你，”Steve告诉Barnes。

“我怎么就不知道呢，”Barnes恶狠狠地说，他抬起头继续看着天空。他仍然没有看向Steve和Sam。“我要是知道就可以给你指路最近的悬崖了。”④

④还记得上一张结尾部分那句“滚去跳崖”吗？

“然后我就能滚去跳崖了吗？”Steve问道。

Sam吭哧笑了出来，然后发出了很有说服力的咳嗽声，抱着胳膊背过身去，眼神看向别处。

Steve小心翼翼地向Barnes走了一步，特意放重了脚步声。“我想跟你道歉。”

Barnes低下了头。“如果我不转头看你，你就不在这里，我就不用当着杰弗逊纪念碑和五千多个小孩打你了。”

Steve皱起眉。“当然。一点都没毛病。”他看向了Sam。

Sam又对他笑了笑。“我们在想办法控制他的杀人倾向。”

“好吧，谢天谢地，”Steve说道。“他还有多少杀人倾向？”

“哦，还都在呢。我这个心理辅导员不太合格。”

“你这个心理辅导员就是不合格，”Barnes生气地说，转过头看着Sam。“我的退役健康心理辅导员在国家公园里面给我来了个抱颈阻截。”

“这不是国家公园，”Sam反驳道。

“那就是国会大厦了，”Barnes嘟囔着。

Sam耸耸肩，很明显不想跟他争了。

Steve的眼神在他们之间来回转。Barnes现在的心理状态很明显不适合听他排练过无数次的道歉和解释。“我可能应该走了。”

Sam点点头，笑容仍没消失。“对，这个时候尤其不能忘记自我求生的本能。”他从口袋里掏出一个钱包，又从钱包里抻出一张名片递给Steve。“你什么事想再试试就给我打电话。我做好准备给你们调节一下什么的。”

“好，那……好。”Steve接过名片，看了看，又看向Barnes。他正在往起站。他看上去有点……好吧，他看上去挺不错的。比Steve前两次看见他的时候多了些肌肉。过去的四个月里他可能什么都没干，一直都在愤怒地健身，策划着复仇。真棒。Steve攥住那张名片，告诉自己当天晚上就应该给Sam Wilson打个电话然后约定一次更……镇定的会面。然后他可以做些解释，然后试着做出一些补救。他知道什么时候应该战略撤退，现在就是很好的时机。

“他没事，”Sam向Steve保证。Barnes呻吟了一声，伸展了一下肩膀。Barnes仍然没有转过身来。

Steve给了Sam一个“美国队长很失望你在撒谎”的表情。“对，他看着像是没事的样子。”

“他没有武器，”Sam还是那个让人安心的语气。

“我现在还没有，”Barnes恶狠狠地对着面前的小水池子说。好吧，“有计划的男人”，该撤退了。

Sam依然对Steve摆出那个迷人的笑容，看着像是在努力憋笑。他再开口说话的时候因为忍着大笑，音调有点高。“今天是我人生最美好的一天。”

Steve的手机响了起来，他感觉自己被解救了，差点哭了出来。“我得走了。”

Sam只点了点头，已经不能好好说话了。Barnes呼了一口气，弯腰呻吟着捂住了自己的肋骨，低声骂着街。Steve举起那张名片，示意Sam自己晚些会联系他。Sam点点头，肩膀细微地抖动着。

Natasha开着一辆时髦的车出现了，Steve几乎是跑着钻进了车，手里攥着那张名片。他宁可顺着飞机蹦出去。

==

Steve坐在一个折叠座椅上，旁边是Natasha，耳朵里充斥着飞机引擎的轰鸣声。他看了她一眼，做好心理建设。“那个……”

“怎么？”

“我觉得Barnes可能有一点问题。”

Natasha露出一个微笑。“问题要一个个解决，Rogers。”

==

“太操蛋了，太他妈操蛋了，”Steve自言自语地说着。他和Natasha磕磕绊绊地走着，离那个承载着Steve希望和梦想的爆炸坑越来越远。“操他妈九头蛇！”

“嘘，”Natasha低声说道。

“新泽西！”Steve低声回道。“我就说过，所有坏人都是新泽西跑出来的！”

“你说过！”Natasha恶狠狠地回道。“闭上嘴继续走，他们还跟着呢。”

“你真的还不能走路吗？”

Natasha攥紧了他外套的后襟，瞪着他的眼神威严，完全不像是一个被公主抱着穿过新泽西森林的人。“你是想说我太重了吗？”

Steve僵硬地摇摇头。“不是，女士。”

又走了一英里，Natasha在他怀里萎靡了一些，头枕在他肩膀上。她受的伤比她表现出来的更重。他抱紧她，继续走着，直到他们走到了一个停车场，他马上砸了一辆车的窗户，接线打着了火。

“借了辆车？”Natasha倚靠在车后门上，声音虚弱带着一丝愉悦。

“去他的新泽西，”Steve恶狠狠说着。

他们终于把车开上了路，两个人都在黑暗中放松了一些。“我们需要能够信任的盟友，Steve。”

Steve点点头。“我有个计划。”

“我的天。”④

④ Bozhe Moi：俄语，相当于Oh my god!

Steve把那张名片弄丢了。但是Natasha毕竟是个间谍，所以，“Sam Wilson，他好像在退伍军人管理部门工作？”这点信息足够让她在太阳升起之前查到住址。

他们找到了他家的后门，两个人看着像是美洲狮叼过来扔在门口的安慰奖。两个人敲了敲门上的玻璃。过了一会儿Sam给他们开了门，眼神在两个人身上走了一圈，“哥们儿，不是吧。”

“对不起，Sam？”Steve试探着说道。

“Barnes要在我新铺的地毯上杀你了，”Sam叹了口气。

“我们认识的所有人都在追杀我们，”Natasha告诉他，身形颤抖看着特别可怜。

Sam回头看看自己身后。“今天要上演家暴了，”他低声说着，退到一边让他们进门。

Steve看了他一眼，皱着眉走进了厨房。

“Wilson？”一个声音从房子的另一边传来。声音带着笑意。“那只鸟又隔着窗户跟你打架了？”

“是是是，呆你屋里别出来！”Sam喊着关上了门。

这可能是他最不应当说的一句话了，因为Barnes马上就出现在了厨房的门口，手里拿着一把枪指着他们，身上只穿着内裤，脸上怒气冲冲。

他眯起眼睛看了看Steve，然后越过Steve的肩膀看向Sam。Steve屏住呼吸，身边Natasha也紧张起来，直到那个男人收到了Sam的什么暗号，才放下了武器。

“绝对不行，”Barnes低声嘟囔着消失在了他的卧室门后。

Steve和Natasha对视一眼，然后又同时看向Sam。Sam耸耸肩。“太有意思了！”

==

他们坐在餐桌前，解释了事情经过，全程Barnes散发的仇恨都快能给Tony的大楼供电一整年了。

他们说完之后，Sam抱着胳膊点点头。“我们从哪里开始呢？”

“绝对不行！”Barnes喊道。他站起来把Sam推出了厨房。Steve和Natasha又沉重地对视了一眼。

他们在走廊里说话的声音很小，但是Steve还是能听到。Barnes全程说话发出嘶嘶的声音让Steve想把他拿条自己的毛毯卷起来在地上像蛇一样蠕动。“我经历过这种事，Sam，你当一次英雄然后就会被搞死，好吧。你会丢掉你的工作，你的房子会被推倒，然后你就会变成神盾局基地外面的一摊烤饼。”

Sam呼了一口气，听着像是在笑。“你就没变成神盾局基地门口的烤饼。”

“那是因为我不会飞！我现在沦落到和你在一块儿了，也没好到哪儿去！”

Steve皱皱眉，看向Natasha。“飞？”他低声问道。

“你能听见他们说话？”她问道。

“算了。”

Sam回来的时候，Barnes跟在他身后像一只生气的猫，一只想要被抱抱但是又不想被摸的猫，Sam对他们露出了胜利的微笑。“我们从哪里开始？”

Steve摇摇头，愧疚地看着Barnes。“他说的对，Sam，我们不能让你做这些。”

“嘿，美国队长屁滚尿流跑到我家后门找我帮忙，我加入。”

在他身后，Barnes干呕了一声，转过头去。他摇摇头，闭着眼睛，双手叉着腰。“去他的，”他终于叹了口气，转回头来看着他们。他好像被自己要说的话深深背叛了一样。“我们从哪儿开始？”

Steve坐在Sam的车后座上，看着他们身后一整队突击队沿着高速公路追了上来。Barnes坐在前排，淡定地装着子弹，破碎的窗户吹进来的风吹乱了他的头发。他似乎没注意到。

“Sam？”他说，声音致命的温柔，几乎有些亲密。他转过头看着Sam，男人正在开着车在高速路的车流中穿梭。“我杀你的时候会特别慢的。”

Sam点点头。“挺公平。”

==

Steve几乎可以把这几个人当成一支正经的小队了。至少他相信和他一起站在河岸的这几个人里面没有九头蛇的人，这才是最重要的。Sam和Barnes在他的两侧，Maria Hill打前锋，沿着河堤前进，远处神盾局基地熠熠生辉。

Steve看着两个男人，心中充满了骄傲和紧张，还有一些难以言喻的感情，至少是同志的情谊。

他清了清嗓子。“Barnes？”

“滚开，”Barnes哼了一声，他调整着从Fury的大坝上的地堡里顺出来的面具，声音模糊不清。

“事情结束之后我可以解释清楚。然后给你找个工作。”

“滚开，”Barnes的声音更加坚定，然后跟着Hill冲下了堤岸。

Steve眯着眼睛看了看Sam。

“他就是个小猫咪，”Sam安慰他。“一只毛茸茸的，生气的，有点精神变态的小猫咪。”

“我能听见你们说话，混蛋们，”Barnes的声音从通讯器里传出来。

==

他们坐在河岸上，看着飞天母舰互相突突扫射。直到听见Sam安全进入Fury的直升机，Steve的肩膀才松了下来。现在Steve和Barnes并肩坐着，身上滴着水，看着天空。

“所以，我说过的那个工作，”Steve终于开口说道，眼睛还看着远处的一片废墟。

“啊，你可以滚了，”Barnes低声说着，挣扎着站了起来，然后扶着身侧，朝着远处闪烁的灯光和医护人员蹒跚走了几步。

“你的意思是‘也许’吗？”Steve在他身后喊道。

Barnes的回应是缓慢蹒跚的步伐，缓慢停下来，然后脸朝下倒在了灌木丛里。


	3. Welcome to the Gun Show

Bucky醒来的时候眼前是陌生的天花板，身下是陌生的床，鼻子里塞着陌生的输氧管。更别提他床边坐着的陌生金发男人，男人两只手紧握在一起，出神地看着他盖着床单的脚。

“什么，”Bucky的声音沙哑。

Bucky的一只脚动了动，男人才惊得一跳，然后伸手摸到耳朵旁边，像是戴着个通讯耳机。“你还活着！”

“什么。”

“嘿，”男人脸上带着亲切的微笑，但是Bucky马上充满了警惕。

“嗨？”Bucky回道，还在努力和静脉注射正在往他胳膊里输的药带来的眩晕做着斗争。他以前经历过这样的情形，但是以前周围都是洞穴的墙壁，也没挂着这么多现代画。

“我是Clint。你知道你现在在什么地方吗？”

Bucky咽了咽口水，喉咙干涩，应该是输氧管里面的氧气和止痛药。“医院？”他猜测到。

“差不多，”Clint说着，把椅子往前挪了挪。“你现在很安全。你在复仇者大厦。”

“是Stark大厦。”

“什么？”

“操他的复仇者，”Bucky低声说。

“我要你立个字据，”Clint说着，在窗边的桌子上找着什么东西。很明显他想找纸和笔，他找到之后递给了Bucky，上面匆匆写了欠条。“在这里签字。”

“什么。”

Clint大笑起来，把纸和笔放下了，凑近了一些。“你记得我吗？我们在纽约大战的时候匆匆见过一面。”

“记得，你是那个性感弓箭男，”Bucky艰难地说道，他感觉自己的气管里呼吸的都是砂砾。“能不能把这个东西从我鼻子里拿出去？”

Clint神情愉悦地帮Bucky拔出了氧气管。“你还好吗？”Clint小心翼翼地问。

“等我把这个静脉注射器拔出来我就用尿壶砸晕你然后逃出去，”Bucky谨慎地组织着语言。他以前走过这个套路，先被药晕，然后有一个自称是救了他的友善面孔来盘问他。Bucky Barnes有很多毛病，他妈也把他养歪了，但是他不是傻子。

“好吧，可以可以。好极了。”Clint点了点头。“Steve说得对。”

“日他，”Bucky嘟囔着。

“他可能也想让你把这句话立个字据，”Clint对他高声耳语。他还在笑着。“他已经没完没了念叨你三天了。”

“我在这待了三天了？”Bucky问道，希望他的声音能传达出他内心的惊恐。

“你失血过多了。左上臂肱骨断了。在战斗中头部受伤了，”Clint罗列着，摇着头，像是很失望。然后他又笑了起来。“兄弟，你和我，咱俩简直是天生一对。”

Bucky试着清了清嗓子。“我的头受伤到底多严重？”

“你没出现幻觉，”Clint告诉他，终于严肃起来。他露出一个微笑，不知道怎么的，让Bucky感觉好了一点。“抱歉。静脉注射液里面只有生理盐水和止痛药，相信我，你现在需要止痛药。”

“也许吧。”他意识到确实有一种麻醉药带来的麻木和漂浮感。哦，你好老朋友，Bucky想死你了。

Clint还在说话。“Steve在纽约大战之后就一直对你念念不忘，所以我开始逗他，结果我自己也开始有点迷恋你了。我看过你的档案。也看过你开枪。你真的很厉害了。”

“鹰眼居然在夸我，”Bucky低声说着，脑子里某个神经突触突然管用了，他想起了这个人的代号。所以其实不是性感弓箭男。

Clint的微笑这一次有点羞涩，他的头也低了下去。Bucky举起了一只手，握成拳，是没有被大号石膏包裹到胳膊跟的右手。Clint也抬起手，同情地轻轻用指节碰了一下他的拳头。

“Sam？”Bucky问道，他的心率监控器开始加速。他们看到Sam摔得挺狠的。他们还看见他从一座起火的大楼跳了出来，没有降落伞，像是要扑倒一架直升机。操蛋的傻子最好别死了。

“他没事，”Clint连忙答道。“他正恢复着呢。说等他屁股不疼了的时候就来看你。他人挺不错的，你男朋友？”  
“我配不上他。”

“那可不一定。”

“我们赢了吗？”Bucky的声音小了一些。

Clint一阵呲牙咧嘴。“看你怎么说了。我还没了解所有的细节，我当时正在不知道什么斯坦拯救一个中型城镇，但是根据我听说的，政府现在正鸡飞狗跳的。”

Bucky闭上眼睛。“差不多。”

“你做的那些事，”Clint小心地继续说道。Bucky睁开眼睛，转过头，集中注意力听着Clint说的话，以防不小心睡过去。Clint看他的眼神有些热切。“在队长把你那样了之后你还帮他。挺伟大的，Barnes。”

Bucky的眼睛又闭上了。“你应该和Sam说去。那是他的倒霉操蛋主意。”

Clint哼了一声。“是是是，没错，中士。”

“别叫我中士，”Bucky条件反射地回道。“我已经不是中士了。”

“你应该是。”

“这话你去和他妈的美国队长说去。”

“他和你谈过吗？”Clint状似随意地说道。

Bucky哼了一声，厌恶地皱起脸。“凭良心讲，他试过。我这……四个来月没有心情听他解释。”

“他真的去找你了。他知道你发生了什么事情之后马上就开始找你了。他还派出去了一个俄罗斯间谍和一个计算机天才。”

“真吓人。你是想安慰我吗？我一点也没被安慰到。”

Clint发出了一阵大笑。

“他想做些弥补，给你在把你介绍到神盾局，”Clint继续说道。“但是我不建议你现在把你的锚拴在那条贼船上。”

“你这句话根本……等等，操，你这句话也说得通。”

“没事的，宝宝，麻醉药马上就过去了。你的抗药性可他妈厉害了，你知不知道？我们麻药搞了好几个小时才让你做完手术。我们都把队长犯傻的时候他们给他用的特殊配方拿出来了。”

“你说的是什么，水？空气？”

Clint憋笑差点岔了气。“不是。他和Bruce还有Thor叫它‘雪泥’。”

“Thor，”Bucky呆呆地重复了一遍。

“没错，他往里面放了点阿斯加德的东西，对没有被强化过的人是致命的，”Clint意有所指地说。

Bucky低声咕哝着。“是，总有人那么说。”

Clint歪着头，好奇地皱眉。“说什么？别人也觉得你被强化过？”

Bucky努力地把一条胳膊举过头顶，弯曲前臂。“我的意思是，你看看。欢迎来到枪展，宝贝儿。①”他胳膊马上又像千斤重一样耷拉了下去，他觉得这个效果可能很有些折扣。他用手指戳着吊针袋里面可疑的核废料颜色止痛药。“我天，这里面到底是什么？”

① Welcome to the Gun Show：新西兰音乐节目，为年轻乐队提供展示才艺的平台。——来自维基百科 Gun show也指代向其他人炫耀自己的肌肉。——来自Urban Dictionary

但是Clint已经笑抽过去不能回答了。他的额头贴在窗上，肩膀颤抖。

门响了一下，Bucky把眼神从吊针袋上面移开。他刚刚看见里面有他妈的一朵花在溶液里漂浮。一朵花。从门口走进来的男人几乎挡住了从走廊照进来的所有光，肩膀实在是太宽了。

“我看见好中士终于醒过来了，”男人开心地说。

“我天，哥们儿，”Clint抬起头擦着眼睛。“这兄弟真他妈是个宝贝。咱得把他留下，你觉得Stark会让咱们收养他吗？”

“我不想被收养，”Bucky争辩道，他闭上眼睛隔绝太过明亮的灯光和走廊的声音。“把我送回狗场去。”

新来的这位很明显注意到了他的痛苦，因为他把身后的门关上了，动作安静地坐到了Clint对面的椅子上。这么大一个人，动作如此安静实在有些让人心生警惕。

Bucky眯着眼看他。“我认识你吗？”

“我是阿斯加德的Thor，”男人说着还低了一下头行礼。“很高兴见到你，Barnes中士。”

“他不喜欢别人那么叫他。”

“别叫我中士，”Bucky在Clint出声警告的同时说道。

“抱歉。你希望我怎么称呼你？”Thor镇定地问道。

Bucky清了清嗓子。“我的朋友都叫我Bucky，”他的声音有些嘶哑。

Thor若有所思地歪头。“我可以算是你的朋友吗？”

Bucky闭上了一只眼，另一只睁开的眯得更厉害。“如果咱俩是在酒吧我就让你随便管我叫什么，所以可以。”②

②… call me anything you want：经典调情金句，注释一下防止有人产生疑惑。

Clint在床的另一侧发出了要呛死的声音。听着像是被咽回去的笑声。

Bucky指着他，都没有费力气把头从Thor的那一边转回去，用手枪的手势指着他。“你也是，帅哥。”  
Clint的回应是一个胜利的挥拳。

==

“Steve。Steve！”

Steve从正在读的文件里面抬起头，皱眉看着Clint蹦着像倒霉小狗跳撒完尿撒欢一样穿越公共休息区。

“Steve！”

Steve耸耸肩，瞪了Clint一眼。“是不是我非得回答你之后你才能接着往下说啊？”

“Barnes太棒了，”Clint坐在Steve脚前的咖啡桌上面滔滔不绝。“我恋爱了。”

“嗯哼？”Clint没继续说下去，Steve回应道。

“他太搞笑了。就算被你们的超级雪泥麻翻了他还是抵抗住了盘问。”

“盘问？”Steve质问道，突然生气地从他的座位上作势站了起来。“什么意思，Clint，你把他怎么了？”

“冷静，”Clint回答道，两只手举起来，突然严肃起来。“我就是问了一些基本问题，想要对这个人找个大概感觉。而且我必须问问他强化的事情。他本来就长得那么结实还特别有本事，但如果他被强化过，还不是友军，那咱们就真的有麻烦了。我至少得问问他。”

Steve坐了回去，肩膀仍然紧绷。“他说什么了？”

“他说欢迎来到枪展，然后开始比比麻药劲儿多大。特别精彩。虽然和Tasha的策略不太一样但是一样有效。”

“嗯，”Steve哼了一声，没有被说服。“你真觉得他被强化了？”

“是你说的他在天空母舰上能跟上你的节奏。而且他受了那么多伤才趴下。确实有这样的可能。”

“如果他被强化过，为什么军队那么块就会放了他？”Steve问出了心里的疑惑，皱眉看着刚刚那份文件。

Barnes的档案。

“他们可能不知道。他对这个话题特别谨慎。我把Thor留在他那里了，改变一下策略。Barnes看着还挺喜欢他的，所以也许他能套出点什么来，”Clint用Steve听过的最假的漫不经心的语气说道。他用美国队长的表情瞪着Clint，但是Clint只是给了他一个欠打的笑。“我要和他结婚。”

“Jesus, Clint.”

“Sweet baby Jesus is right,”③Clint开心地站了起来。“你想来看看他吗？他正被麻翻了求抱抱呢。”

③这两个耶稣我实在没办法翻译的不带翻译腔。大致就是，Jesus-感叹，Sweet baby Jesus-更强烈感叹，UD对后者有略微详细的考据但是模糊不清，遂未细究。

“绝对不要，他看见我的脸一定会马上变成冬天的俄罗斯。”

Clint发出了怀疑的声音，歪头眯着眼睛。

去他的吧。这个表情实在勾起了他的兴趣，Steve翻了个白眼站起来，跟着Clint回了医疗层。

Stark给医疗区搞了整整一层是在让人心生警惕，但是随便吧。

Steve跟在Clint后面走近了Barnes的病房，轻轻关上了门，抱着胳膊倚在了墙上。也许如果他站在这里，Barnes就看不见他。他知道Barnes那种“我看不见的就不存在”型解决麻烦的模式。

Barnes正在等着Thor，一只手指指着他。Thor微笑着低头看他。Barnes伸出的手指上面夹着心率监控器，连着的机器正缓慢稳定地哔哔响着。说实话，Clint说得有道理。他们给Barnes做手术的时候很多流程确实看起来有些奇怪，而且Barnes也确实在战斗的时候跟得上他。他回忆起对这个人的第一印象——你他吗到底是什么？——然后表情扭曲了一下。

“我知道你为什么来这里，”Barnes正在用仅有一点点模糊的声音告诉Thor。Steve也用过那个吊水袋里面的东西。当时Steve都给月亮唱小夜曲了。④

④Serenade the Moon：Evan McHugh的一首歌，还挺好听。

“那我为什么来这里呢，Bucky？”Thor温柔地问。

Steve听到这个名字迷惑地看向Clint，Clint坐在另一把椅子上崇拜地看着Barnes，根本没搭理Steve。

“你是来套情报的，”Barnes十分自信地说。“而且你要管住我别逃跑。因为你实在太巨大了，我的天哪。”他用心率检测器戳着Thor的胸肌。

Thor的微笑更大了。“你都说对了。那你想把我的任务变得简单一点吗？”

“绝对不行。我看起来像是个随意的人吗？”⑤

⑤Easy的双关。

Thor眯起了眼睛，发现了一个他并不熟悉的术语，但是知道最好不要回答这个问题。但是Clint……

“在我梦里你挺随便的，哥们儿，”Clint低声念叨着，在他从床头柜上抄起来的一个记事本上面划拉着什么。

Barnes的注意力短暂地拉回了他身上。“你的报告写得怎么样了？”

Clint小心地抬头观察Barnes。“是，”他终于叹了一口气。“好吧，所以你知道我在做什么。我承认是有些过分。但是我的找工作就是保护这栋楼里面的人的安全。”

“我对不扣押我的人从来都不是威胁，”⑥Barnes，他的声音有些沙哑。Steve听到后都想清清自己的嗓子。

⑥请记住这里，后面会有呼应哒，在可后面可后面了。

“知道了，”Clint严肃地回答。

“你在这里不是囚犯，”Thor向Barnes保证，Barnes花了三秒钟把头转回他那边，再次眯起了眼睛。

“你们俩要不就坐在一边，要不就别给我玩混合双打，这花让我觉得整个屋子都在转。”

“毫无疑问，那是因为你头上受的伤，”Thor和蔼地告诉他，但是他还是搬起了椅子坐到了Clint旁边。

结果就是Barnes侧着头冲着空无一人的一边，双眼紧闭念叨着，“该死。”他挣扎着把头转回来冲着他们两个，这两个人努力地不表现出幸灾乐祸。失败了。“日你们两个，你们俩从列表上开除了。”

“嗷，”Clint肩膀耷拉下来。

“什么列表？”Steve问完才想起来自己正在努力成为一堵墙。

Barnes听到他的声音之后毫无波动。“上面没有你，滚。”

Steve眯起眼睛。没错，这个人肯定是他妈的强化过。再多的训练也不能让一个人吊着雪泥还保持这样头脑清晰。除非Barnes还在想着积极地弄死他，而不是这样把他消极抵抗死，Steve真的是躲过一劫。当然了，现在说这些还为时过早。

“你有……能力吗？”Thor用一种小心谨慎的语气问Barnes，就是那种让人觉得他想把你的脸埋进他的胸然后睡一觉的语气。

“我做的千层面特别棒，”Barnes缓慢的说道。他用力咽了一下口水，表情扭曲，好像是过程有点痛苦。Steve皱眉更加用力。在他刚刚恢复知觉的时候盘问他实在是有些残忍了。

“他的意思你会不会变绿什么的，”Clint解释道。

“我做的千层面不是绿的啊，”Barnes近乎愤怒地坚持道，他的双眼依旧紧闭。

Clint笑的跟要进精神病收容所一样。“天，我爱死他了！”他告诉Thor和Steve。

“春天举办婚礼呀，帅哥，”Barnes低声说着。Clint肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。“记得穿吊带袜。别的就不用穿了。”

Clint再次把记事本递给Barnes，又把笔塞给他。Barnes笑了一声然后划了一道弯弯曲曲的线，不知道在法庭上有没有效力。

“好了，”Steve说着，眉毛皱得已经快到达“Phillips上校受够你们这群混蛋了”的危险级别了。⑦他从墙旁边站直了，“我们可以过几天再来。让他好好休息吧。”

⑦美队1里面那个Colonel Chester Phillips。

Clint点点头，从本子上把那页纸撕下来叠好。他站起身，Thor也跟着站起来。“你很可以，Bucky，”Clint说着，温柔地拍了一下他的肩膀。他抬头看着Thor低声说道，“咱们一定要把他收养了。”

让Steve震惊的是，Thor还点了点头，笑得特别开心。

Steve站在墙边看着他们出了房间，出去之后还关了门。他犹豫着，看着Bucky在床上一边轻声颤抖地呼着气一边翻身。

“你需要什么东西吗？”Steve轻轻问道。

“给我一根烟让我踢小狗都可以，”Bucky回答道。“你要继续那个表情我可以让你去踢。”

Steve坐在他床边椅子的边缘，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。他盯着Barnes的脸看了半天，男人的眼睛一直闭着，他观察着漂亮的画布上面的纹路。“我可以保证你在这里是安全的，”他最终轻声说道。

“你的保证对我来说什么都不是，”Bucky突然恶狠狠地说道，这会儿Clint和Thor都走了，他说话时的模糊和缓慢都不见了，让人不得不心生警惕。

“我知道，”Steve轻柔地说道。“我明白的。”

Barnes睁开眼睛看着天花板。他终于看了Steve一眼。他现在看着比刚才明显清醒了许多。“你为什么要那么做？”他问，他的声音很低，可能是不想暴露声音中的颤抖。但是Steve还是可以听到。“我只有他们了。”

Steve摇摇头，艰难地咽了一下嗓子。“我不是故意的，”他说，他的声音太过严肃，像是在忏悔。“我从没有希望让那样的事情发生在你身上。如果我当时知道的话，我会帮你保守秘密的。我对你发誓，中士。”

Barnes再次闭上了双眼。眼中有泪水。“别……那么叫我。”

Steve皱着眉，向后倚回了椅子里，重重地叹了口气。“非常抱歉。”

==

Steve突然惊醒，在医疗区的房间里面眨着眼睛，猝不及防的睡意带来的迷茫雾气逐渐消散。他低头看向手指上奇怪的压力，疑惑地皱着眉，是个心率检测器。

“日！”他一边喊着一边蹦了起来，磕磕绊绊地跑过了空床旁边。他跑到走廊，看了看走廊两端，希望是Barnes的逃跑把他惊醒的。走廊里没有任何动静。

“JARVIS！”他朝天花板喊。

“是的，Rogers上尉，”天花板回答道，还是感觉有点奇怪。

“Barnes中士去哪儿了？”

“Barnes中士非常客气地请我叫他Bucky，”JARVIS用他那个愉快的英国口音回答道。

“我问的不是这个！”

“Bucky还请我给复仇者带一个口信，Rogers上尉，在他非常温柔地破坏我的警报系统的时候。”

Steve的心沉了下来，然后整个人倚在房门旁边的墙上。“什么口信？”

“他亲切地托付‘天花板里了不起的AI’提醒复仇者，他不是流浪狗，也不是科学实验品。”

Steve有点想给天花板来一拳。

“他现在在哪儿，JARVIS？”

“Bucky已经离开了当前场所，上尉。我不能识别方式和时间，因为我的警报系统刚刚才恢复。”

“真棒。”

“很高兴能帮到你，Rogers上尉。”

Steve要打天花板了。

==

“为什么我的医疗区天花板上面有个形状和你一样的大洞？”Steve本来在曾经安静平和的会议室坐着——不是在生闷气——Tony坐到了他对面问道。

Steve瞪了他一眼。

Tony的伪装持续了几秒，然后同情地咧咧嘴。“我们找到他之后我一定得问问他是怎么做到的。JARVIS可不是随便就能被几句甜言蜜语贿赂的。”

有人在敲门，Steve抬头看去，心里的希望不由自主地升起。门被推开，Sam的头探了进来，疑问地抬起了眉毛。

“嘿，Sam，”Steve脸上是一个虚弱的微笑。

“我听过你们把我哥们儿给弄丢了。”

“是。对不起啊。”

Sam耸耸肩，一瘸一拐地走进了房间。他在那场大战里面除了扭伤之外几乎毫发无损。Steve觉得真是个奇迹，鉴于他们看着Sam从天上掉下来的时候Barnes特别惊恐。

“Buck就是喜欢逃跑。以前这样，以后也是这样，”Sam拉开了一把椅子坐下，呼了一口气。

Steve对他皱着眉。“你认识他多久了？”

“断断续续有七年了吧。当初他被俘的时候我参与了救援。”

“他做过战俘？”Tony谨慎地问道。

Sam点点头。

“他被强化过吗？”Steve问得很直白，因为Sam就是个很直接的人。

Sam看着桌子，表情没有泄露任何信息。他最终抬起头说，“我不知道。”

Steve一句“怎么可能”都要说出口了，Sam继续说道。

“在那次之前我不认识他，你懂吗？我不知道那之前他是什么样的，也不知道他之前能力如何。他的部下都对他非常维护，说这狗娘养的一直就这么抗造。但是他们都绝口不提他和之前有没有什么不一样，你明白我的意思吗？不过他确实特别强。特别强。在他以为我不注意的时候速度还特别快。”

“像美国队长那么强那么快？”Tony问道。

Sam不置可否地耸耸肩。“我真的说不准。”

“他觉得我们把他留在这是因为他被强化过，是不是？”Steve问道，心理充斥着外星人黏液一样的担忧。“所以他才会跑。”

“有可能。但他一定会回来的，”Sam十分有信心。

“你怎么知道的？”Tony身体前倾。他看着有点太积极地想要把Barnes找回来了，Steve有点不太喜欢。

“他把我落在这儿了，是不是？”Sam回答道，他摊开两只手，仿佛两只手里抓得都是理由。“他会回来的。你们可能见不到他。但他一定会回来的。”

“我想知道他是怎么搞坏我顶级安保系统的，”Tony重重地拍了一下桌子。“然后我想雇他给我工作。”

Steve呼了一口气，“后面排队去。”

Sam笑了起来，“祝你俩好运。”他推开椅子站起来，伸展了一下背部肌肉。“哦，Barnes还是个他妈的书呆子，所以你要是拿一个炫酷的机器人在他眼前晃一晃可能能把他诱惑回来。”

他让两个人慢慢体会这句话，Steve眯着眼睛看向Tony，Tony露出了笑容。“我有炫酷机器人。”

“你确实有炫酷机器人，”Steve也缓慢地露出一个微笑。

“我要先对性感手帕男下手，”Tony说着从椅子上蹦了起来向门外走去。

“那你得和Clint还有Thor打一架了！”Steve在他身后喊着。他等Tony走出了连他自己强化过的耳力都听不到的范围，然后咬着嘴唇露出一个揶揄的微笑。“可能还有我，”他对空无一人的房间说道。

==

Bucky坐在一个遮阳棚下，举着一杯他并没有在喝的咖啡，一架起重机在他从小住的那栋建筑的废墟上面清理着残骸。他对这栋楼没有什么特殊的感情，但是他逃跑的时候没想着要跑太远。毕竟Sam还在那座大厦里面，Bucky从来不会把任何一个兄弟扔下。至少不会扔下时间太长。

他摆弄着手里的咖啡杯，扯着上面的纸托但是又没有撕碎。他刚从德国兰兹图军队医院回来的时候，每次拿咖啡纸杯，杯子都会在他手里被捏爆，滚烫的咖啡洒在他腿上。然后他会固执地一整天都不换带着咖啡污迹的衣服，以示抗议。他新获得的力量非常可怕，正如他被囚禁那段时间的错乱记忆中的一切。但是他的兄弟们在刚开始的几周里到处在为他打着掩护，知道他再次学会装得正常。一直没有人发现。直到现在，多管闲事的倒霉复仇者。混蛋们。

他还在皱眉看着咖啡杯，突然有一股风和温热的空气，还有一个金属落地的声音出现在他面前几米的地方。

周围的人吓得从他旁边退开。他抬起头，看着面前的钢铁侠装甲。钢铁侠装甲也看着他。

然后钢铁侠装甲对他挥了挥手。“你好啊。”

“你好，”Bucky说。然后他们又继续面面相觑。

Bucky突然蹦了起来，把手里的咖啡杯扔到它身上。Stark看着冷掉的咖啡顺着自己胸前缓缓流下，也不知道他是怎么做到的，钢铁侠的面具看起来十分受到冒犯。所以Bucky又抡起来一把椅子扔了过去，正好扔在Stark脸上，发出了一声令人满意的哐啷，然后他一不做二不休把桌子也扔了过去，接着扭头就跑。

“要命！”他听见Stark通过那东西的不知道什么扬声器说道。“Wilson让我来的！”

Bucky转过咖啡厅的转角，跑进了一条小巷。周围的人们在到处找掩护，还嚎得跟报丧女妖一样，天呐，Bucky受不了这种普通人的生活。他开始掏他的刀，好把自己的胳膊从那个碍事的石膏里面解救出来。

“你把他怎么了？”他站在转角后面喊着，一面留意着那个装甲在一辆车车窗倒影。

“什么都没做。我们不是坏人，Barnes。我们和你是一边的。”

“我刚拿桌子砸你来着。”

Stark沉默了一会，“爱的轻拍？”

Bucky哼地笑了出声，然后更用力地倚着小巷的墙，紧握着他的Mark II军刀，仿佛这把刀能打得过冲击光束一样。“也是，我倒是可以拍你。”⑧

⑧这里我翻得很糟糕啊，前面那句是“Love tap?”意思就是打是亲骂是爱。而后面Bucky说“Yeah, I’d probably tap that.”大致是我们常说的“我可以。”“姐姐可以妹妹也可以。”的那个意思，Bucky在这里用tap的双关调戏了铁人。下面关扩音器依旧是调戏。

“哈！”Stark喊了一句，装甲的一根手指指着Bucky的方向。

“但是咱俩开始之前你得把你那喇叭关了，”Bucky回喊。

“哇哦，你真的是嘴很毒。Barton没说错。”

Bucky低下头，眼睛依旧盯着那个投影，因为他有信任问题好不好，但是他需要一点时间喘口气。

“我讨厌美国队长，”他又喊了一句，声音稍微轻柔了一些，希望Stark能……就这么放弃了吧，也许。

“没错，他就是有那种让人一开始都讨厌他的效应，”Stark说道。他没有动，也就意味着他知道Bucky在监视着他，只是想让他保持冷静。“但是你如果给他个机会，就会发现他其实还不错啦。天呐，而且我特别想把你搞进我的工作室然后看看你是怎么把我的系统搞坏的的。”⑨

⑨ …do I want to get you into my workshop and watch you tear my system apart: 虽然有那么点牵强，但是勉强也能理解成色情含义。下文Bucky故意说是innuendo/（性）暗示。包括下文的dick move，其实是他自己故意往下三路解读。

Bucky又呼出一声笑，冒险把眼睛闭上了一秒。“你这个性暗示实在有点奇怪，但是我觉得可以。”

Stark也笑了起来，很明显调高了扩音器让Bucky听到。“你很可以，Barnes。跟我回去吧。我们可以坐下来好好说话。这次不会把你药翻了，之前我们确实做得有点混蛋（that was a dick move）。”

“这么多性暗示，”Bucky自言自语道。“为什么。”

钢铁侠装甲歪了歪头。它的头怎么还能歪？要命，Bucky不会被炫酷机器人引诱的，不会的。

“我要是飞着带你回去呢？”Stark提出了邀约。

Bucky瘫在了墙上。“真要命。”

==

“被炫酷机器人引诱回来了，”Sam脸上带着满意的微笑。“我就说过。”

“叛徒，”Barnes恶狠狠地说道，他拿着一把非常致命的战斗匕首锯着胳膊上的石膏。

真是有些可爱。Steve是真的要完。

Barnes被安置在Clint和Tony中间，而他则坐在桌子对面。Sam坐在桌子中间的位置，跟调解员一样，对面坐的是Thor。Natasha没有和他们在一起，因为据Bucky说，她在俄罗斯做某些某些某些事，Steve什么都不知道。

Bruce在他的实验室，研究他们得到的关于Barnes的信息。

“我知道你不相信我们，”Steve说道。

Barnes瞪着他，表情明显就是“废话”，但是暂时没张嘴说什么。

“我们不是敌人，”Steve安慰他。

Barnes眯起了眼睛。他让自己缓了几秒钟，然后Steve看见他的肩膀放松下来，脸上的线条也平和许多，然后他瘫在了椅子上。“我知道。”

Steve呼出一口气，他都不知道自己刚才屏住了呼吸。

“我们不会强迫你做任何你不想做的事情，”Tony说着，眼神在Barnes和Sam之间来回瞟。“如果你说不，没问题。我可以解决后续问题。Barnes，我可以给你提供一个舒适的栖身之所，我能给你比你错过的部队补贴好得多的补偿。但是你们两个人在华盛顿特区做的事情实在是很出色。你们可能也注意到了最近神盾局日子不太好过，我们需要所有我们能找到的好人。这是正式的工作邀请。”

“你们要把Sam的房子也推倒吗？”Barnes沮丧地问道。

“不会……不会故意地？”Tony回答道，他瞥了Steve一眼，疑惑地耸耸肩。

“意外把他房子推倒我也是不接受的，Tony Stark。”

“Buck，”Sam低声叫了他一声。

Barnes翻了个白眼。他瞪着Sam看了半天，两个人一动不动但是很明显在用一种多年老友的方式进行着交流。

最后Barnes叹了口气，Sam露出了笑容。

“我们入伙了，”Sam宣布。

Clint举起一只拳头，Barnes懒懒地抬手和他碰了一下。

“欢迎来到复仇者计划，”Steve对他们两个人说。“谢谢你们。Sam。Barnes。谢谢你们两个人。”

“日。我还得告诉我妈，”Sam自言自语，Barnes差点把自己笑得从椅子上掉下去。Sam指着他，站了起来。“我告诉她的时候就说是你拉我下水的。”

“什么？嘿！”

Sam就那么指着他，制止了他的抗议，然后走出了会议室。

Barnes哼唧了一声，十分小心地从椅子上站了起来。他很明显还有些痛苦，Steve觉得这样一来他从大厦逃出去的事情看起来更厉害了。“你们还是开始叫我Bucky吧，”他绕过Clint的椅子对他们说道。然后像刚刚Sam退场的时候一样指着Steve。“除了你。”

Steve给了他一个小小的微笑。“那我应该叫你什么？”

“你不用叫我，”Barnes指示道，然后走出了们。他站在门口朝屋里喊了一句，“现在谁能给我把那个带花的吊瓶挂回来？”

“真重口，”Tony站起来跟着Barnes走了出去。

Steve叹了口气，看着还坐在桌子旁边的Clint和Thor。两个人对他笑得阳光灿烂，仿佛他刚刚拯救了人类。

“干得不错！我挺喜欢他们两个的，他们一定为我们提供很大帮助的，”Thor终于说道，听起来十分满意。“我们多了一个能在天上飞的。而且Bucky应该是像你一样优秀的拳击对手，Steve。”

“狙击手小伙伴！”Clint唱着歌补充道。

“我们居然真的拯救过一次世界，”Steve自言自语着，难以置信地摇摇头，看着桌子的玻璃板。“真他吗不敢相信。”


	4. I'm all right

Steve又成为了一堵墙。他靠在复仇者大厦地下室巨大的体育馆墙上厚重的软垫上面，看着队友们的动作。偶尔他会对各个队员发出指令、建议或者是鼓励。毕竟这是他的工作。

但是他没法对Barnes说什么。Bucky。Steve在自己脑海里叫他Bucky，同时小心地控制自己不在这个人能听到的时候大声说出来。Steve总结出来，如果他能听到Bucky，Bucky肯定他妈的也能听见他。不管他受到的强化有多少，反正和Steve自己的有得一比。

Steve是在他们第一次训练对战的时候发现的。当时他喘着粗气躺在地上，仰头看着Bucky气人的笑脸。

在那之后他没再和Bucky对战过，因为每天一个冷水澡对他这个冰镇卡布奇诺的身板已经够够的了，非常感谢。

没错，Steve遇到了一个问题。一个和Clint，偶尔还有Tony，也许还有Thor一样的问题，这一串人Steve实在是不想去细想。Bruce挺喜欢两个新队员的，而且他好像把Bucky当成了他自己出现愤怒问题时平静的来源。Steve的猜测是Bucky是Bruce这辈子见过的唯一一个比Hulk还愤怒的活物。Natasha不像其他人对Bucky那么痴迷。但是Steve能看得出来她至少是有些喜欢他的。但是Sam。Natasha像一只被炸毛的猫一样在Sam周围徘徊，偶尔在他身边不经意地蹭一下，还会给他带一些死鸟活老鼠，教他怎么喂饱他自己。只不过她的版本的小动物是死贵的俄罗斯伏特加和稀有军火。

Sam似乎有点不知所措，但是一直保持微笑。

在深夜时分，他脑海里的想法无法从他的被子里飞出去的时候，Steve有时候希望Bucky和Sam一样好相处。但是Steve不知道那样的话他又会不会对这个人如此念念不忘。他并不想像把Sam当珠穆朗玛峰一样爬，所以Steve愿意满足于他能从Bucky Barnes那里得到的一切。

自从Bucky和Sam加入他们只后的这短短几周里，他们并没有什么任务，但是训练一直没有停止，团队建设也很有成效。上周Bruce成功地用Bucky的检测结果吸引住Tony的注意力，阻止了他制造一场全方位灾难。Tony当时一直念叨着要搞一个Mark 30-45版的装甲。这也算是他们的工作有所进展了。Tony的好朋友Rhodes上校转天救了总统，所以总的来说事情还算可以。

但是Steve可以感觉到自己皮肤之下有一种骚动，告诉他有什么事情要发生了。也许他真的只是一个战争中的机器，太过沉溺在战场上，不能好好地享受和平。

“嘿，混蛋，”Bucky在拳击场的另一边喊道，Steve的注意力马上集中到他身上，像一只听到有人叫自己名字的金毛。“你耳朵冒烟了。”

Steve条件反射的抬起手去摸耳朵。未来实在是奇怪，而他没有错过任何事情。

Bucky咬着嘴唇把眼神移开，像是在努力忍住不笑出来。他对Steve招了招手。“我有日子没把你打趴下了，过来。”

Steve做好了心理准备，站直了身体，伸展了一下紧张的肩膀。“好啊。”他走到训练场里面，抖了抖僵硬的胳膊。他这是抱着胳膊在那儿站了多长时间，天啊Steve，你又不是真的一堵墙。

“想什么呢，说出来听听，”Bucky在Steve走近的时候说道。①

① Penny for your thoughts.

“现在都是这个价钱了吗？”

“你的想法？差不多市场公允价值也就这么多了。”

Steve有些讨厌自己发出的笑声。然后Bucky给他来了一拳，轻巧地跳开，举着两只握拳的手来回跳，跟要打架的兔八哥一样。

“哦，你一定会付出代价的，”Steve恶狠狠地说道，然后加入了战斗。

Bucky的笑声几乎和他下手一样用力。

==

Steve走进公共区的时候，猝不及防地看见Bucky大头朝下摊在沙发上，两只脚搭在沙发背上，头发梢贴着地毯。但他还是掉了个方向走了过去，当即忘记了自己的饥饿。

“你他妈干什么呢？”Steve走到Bucky面前双手叉腰说道。

“Stark和Banner在做科学，”Bucky回答，大头朝下导致声音奇异的粗哑。

“这就是科学吗？”Steve怀疑地问道。

Bucky给了他一个倒着的怒容。“你的意思是说我做科学的方式不对吗？”

Steve面对那两条眉毛犹豫了一下。“不是？”

“队长！我们正找你呢！”Tony从餐桌那边喊着，他正和Bruce坐一起，俩人中间还有几个投射面板，“快点大头朝下。”

“什么”

“最好不要反抗，”Bucky倒着建议。“我他妈的就是想来找个夹心饼的。”②

② 请记住这个Pop Tarts

“我说过了，完事了我就投喂你，”Tony喊着。

“都三个小时了！”

“你大头朝下三个小时了？”Steve难以置信地问。

“我已经失去了时间概念。嗅觉好像也不行了，这样正常吗？”

“不正常。”

“Steve！大头朝下！”

Steve看了看公共区舒适的沙发和扶手椅。“这都什么事儿，”他自言自语着，然后爬上了一把扶手椅，模仿Bucky给自己倒了过来。他看见Bucky冲着他向上竖了个拇指。还是说这算向下竖拇指？可能是向下。重力嘛。“科学真难，”Steve告诉他。

“”谁说不是呢，Bucky嘟囔着，闭上了眼睛。“Stark我能感觉到血液都涌到头发了。”

“快记下来，”Tony慢吞吞地说，从他的语气里Steve能听出来他根本就没有记下来。

“这他妈都是什么，”Steve对自己提出了疑问，向上看着地板。

“如果有人拍一个复仇者在自然栖息地的真人秀，这个世界绝对会比现在安全多了，”Bucky沉思着说道。

Steve低哼着表示同意。“没错，我们太可怕了。”

“九头蛇追杀得怎么样了？”

“还在确定基地。在全找到之前不能轻举妄动，他们会有所防备的。”

“没错，有波托马克河上那一大片废墟冒着热气挡着他们的眼，他们绝对看不见我们的。”

Steve耸耸肩。倒着的。感觉真奇怪，他不会再做这个动作了。“我感觉不到我的嘴唇了。”

“但是你能感觉到眼球在跳动吗？”

Steve眯起眼睛。“能？”

“科学，”Bucky歌颂着。

Steve正数着毛茸茸地毯上面的圈圈，警报突然响了起来，红色的灯也开始闪。他屁滚尿流地站起来，眨着眼睛从头部充血的感觉里恢复过来。Bucky的动作就没有那么优雅了，他终于站起来的时候摇摇晃晃的，抓住了Steve的两条胳膊稳住身形，嘴里还念叨着，“哇哦，头晕。天呐。”

“你还行吗？”

“科学，”他们四个人毫无形象地冲向电梯的时候Bucky还念叨着。

在他们飞奔到军械库和昆式战斗机的路上，JARVIS给他们做了简短的汇报。Tony掉头奔向了他的实验室和那一排钢铁侠装甲，Steve和Bucky奔向了更衣室。Bruce漫步走到角落的水吧开始给自己做雪泥茶。

“我们还没决定好你的代号，”Steve对Bucky说着，两个人正匆忙地穿衣服。

Bucky正单腿来回蹦着一边套袜子一边扣裤子上的扣子。“到时候再说，”他嘟囔着，然后倒在了他的衣柜上，终于成功地把裤子扣好了。

Steve穿上了他基本全蓝的潜行服。这是他把神盾局炸上天之前从那儿顺的。

“这套衣服好多了，”Bucky一边说着一边往身上揣各种武器。“有身体护甲是不是？”

“他们做这套的时候咨询过我。上次那套……不是我的主意。”

“好吧，那倒是让人心生安慰。”Bucky缓慢的说着。

Steve小心翼翼地看了他一眼。他正往头上套弹力发带，套到了脖子上。然后他又把发带撸上去，把头发拢到了一起，好让它不挡着眼睛。他好几天没刮胡子了，但是Steve不得不承认他这样还挺好看的。看起来有一点危险，当然如果没有那个发带的话，不像是会被老太太们会冲上来捏脸蛋的那种男人。Steve他妈的每次上马路都被老太太捏脸。

Bucky戴上了从水坝地堡偷的面具。面具把他下半张脸都盖上了。

Steve皱眉。“为什么戴面具？”他脱口问道。自从Bucky第一次在Fury的存货里面看见这玩意然后拿起来的时候，Steve就一直没想通。

Bucky的眼睛弯起来，似乎在面具的遮挡下微笑。“空气过滤。不让人打中我漂亮的下巴。不让通讯器把我耳朵震聋了。身份保密。这玩意儿怎么看都比那个手帕好多了。”

“嗯。”

然后Bucky从他战术背心的口袋里抻出了他的手帕，围在了面具外面。Steve瞪着他看了半天。

“怎么了？”Bucky愉悦地问道。“我要保持住我的名声。”

Steve眯起了眼睛，不太确定Bucky是在耍他还是这个人真的有些奇怪。

Bucky的眼睛也眯了起来。“你自己胸口上那么大一个星星你还好意思嫌弃我？”

Steve低头看了看那个星星，皱起了眉。“星星怎么了？”

Bucky的眼神马上柔和了起来，然后拿起了一个防护镜戴上了。和他在纽约大战的时候戴的那个差不多，染成了红色。他再说话的时候，声音也温柔了许多。“没怎么。”③

③ Bucky这会儿心里想的大概是，傻孩子，给自己neng成一大号靶子都不知道。

他们走到战斗机的时候Bruce正端着他那杯茶打开升降门。其他人也从不同方向走了过来，穿着程度不等的装备。Stark丁零当啷走上升降门之后，Clint关上门起飞。

“有没有前情提要？”Clint一边驾驶着飞机飞出大厦一边问道。

“JARVIS找到了Loki权杖的线索，”Maria Hill通过无线电回答道。“我们要在他们再次把它运走之前找到它。”

“我们口袋里有一只青蛙啊④，”Sam低声说道，摆弄着Tony给他做的新翅膀。Barnes笑着坐在Sam旁边的座位上，两条腿伸着。

④ Frog in one’s pocket：大意是有些人讲话主语不用“I”而是“We”，别人就会觉得，只有三种人自称 “我们”，听起来略有几分装逼，帝王、编辑和孕妇（还有其他版本略恶心故在此略过）。由此延伸出一个梗，如果某人说话自称“we”，别人就会问，“你口袋里是还有一个老鼠/青蛙吗？”

“我们需要两个新的代号，”Steve也不知道谁在听他说话，希望所有人都在听吧，因为他毕竟是要负责领导这场闹剧的。

“猎鹰，”Bucky马上指着Sam说道。

Sam抬头看着他，双眼睁大。“哥们儿，听着挺牛逼的啊。谢谢了，Barnes。”

Bucky冲着Sam笑了一下，Steve觉得这个笑应该是有点欠打，虽然他并看不到。“纪念你远在家里的丈夫。他企图和你甜蜜做爱的时候打碎了多少窗户？”⑤

⑤ 第二章里面那只和Sam打架的鸟。

“哥们儿，我恨你，”Sam低声说着。“但还是挺酷的。我接受了。”

Steve努力地忍住不要笑出来。他看着Bucky。“你呢，士兵？”他问道。“性感手帕男有点长。”

“她就是那么说的⑥，”Steve听见通信器里至少三个声音同时说道。

⑥ “Hot Bandana Guy is a bit of a mouthful.” “That’s what she said,” 就是个mouthful的双关和blowjob的笑话。

Bucky明显在手帕和面具后面笑的很得意。“可以。”

“你想让我们在通讯器里叫你性感手帕男？”Tony的声音带着虐待狂的喜悦。

Bucky摇了摇头。“士兵就可以。”

Steve惊讶地看着他眨了眨眼睛，感觉到自己的脸莫名其妙就他妈有些发烫。过去这几周里Bucky对任何人管他叫任何版本的中士都深恶痛绝，威胁要让他的靴子和他们的屁股来个亲密接触，赌咒发誓只要他足够努力连JARVIS的屁股都能被他找到。现在Steve轻松的揶揄就这么被他接受了还真是……有点新鲜。

Sam皱着眉挑剔地从上到下把Bucky打量了一遍。“眼镜不错。”

“屁都看不见，”Bucky哼了一声然后把眼镜摘了下来。他把眼镜递给了Sam然后又从不知道哪个口袋掏出了一副透明的。

Sam看着他戴上了眼镜，露出一个微笑。“这才是熟悉的冬日浅蓝色的眼睛，”他调侃道。他像黑帮老大一样把红色的眼镜戴上了，头倚在飞机舱上。

“冬日战士，”Steve不应该说的，但他还是没忍住。

Bucky歪了歪头，好奇地看着Steve。“你这是跟我错误引用Thomas Paine吗？这是考验人们灵魂的时候吗？”⑦

⑦ Thomas Paine散文《The Crisis》开头：”These are the times that try men’s souls. The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot will, in this crisis, shrink from the service of their country; but he that stands by it now, deserves the love and thanks of man and woman.” 这是考验人们灵魂的时刻。初出茅庐的士兵和天真的爱国者们会在这场危机中逃避响应国家的号召；但是此时此刻为国家挺身而出的人，值得所有人的感激和爱戴。（翻译也许有误，没找到译文，只能结合了TP本人百科简介和sweet summer child一词中summer的含义翻译了出来）这里应该也是Winter Soldier原本的出处？

Steve诚恳地摇了摇头。“初出茅庐的士兵和天真的爱国者们会在这场危机中逃避响应国家的号召。”

Bucky的脸被面具遮住，看不清表情，而他的眼睛没有泄露任何情绪，只是仿佛要在Steve的灵魂深处灼烧出一个洞。“但是此时此刻为国家挺身而出的人，”Bucky低声自言自语着。

Steve点点头，稍微有些放松。Bucky明白了他的意思，并没有把他的话当做侮辱，而是明白了Steve真诚地赞美Bucky这样自愿加入本不属于他的战争。但是此时此刻挺身而出的人，值得所有人的感激和爱戴。

Natasha在前排重重叹了口气。“听着跟俄罗斯语的胡言乱语一样。”

Bucky低声念叨了一句什么，开始四处打量着飞机内部架构。

“哥们儿，坐住了，你跟个小孩憋着尿一样，”Sam恶狠狠地说道。

Bucky停止了扭动，看着有那么一点老实了，虽然隔着面具手帕护目镜并看不出来。他垂着头几乎是在哼唧了。“我现在愿意用我的左胳膊换一个夹心饼。”

==

他们拽着鬼哭狼嚎的Bucky进了正在等他们的战斗机，他伤口流出的鲜血在他们身后留下了蜿蜒的轨迹，在雪地上红得刺眼。Steve看着这样的场景感觉自己凝固了，Bucky发出的痛苦声音像是一只掉进陷阱的受伤的动物。Tony正在找能让他镇静下来的麻醉剂，东西扔得到处都是。Bucky在战斗机的地板上扭动着像是要躲开痛苦。

“操。操！”Sam一遍一遍地喊着，一边包扎着Bucky的胳膊。

Steve一把扯掉了头盔，扔到了飞机黑暗的角落里，跪到了Bucky的另一边。

“按住他！”Sam指挥他。他的声音在颤抖，但是双手稳定沉着。

Steve按住了Bucky的上半身，Bucky尖叫着扭动挣扎。

Thor从飞机后门乘着一阵风飞了进来，落地之后跑了过来，电流在Steve的耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他整个人扑到了Bucky的腿上，帮着Steve按住他。

“对不起，”每一次Bucky尖叫的时候Steve都会低声道歉。他一遍遍重复着。Steve永远都不想再听到Bucky的声音因为尖叫变得支离破碎了。

“如果我们再不把他带回去，他的胳膊就要保不住了！”Sam冲Steve喊着，但是他的声音几乎淹没在战场和血液还有Hulk的咆哮声中了。

“别把他们丢下，”Bucky咬着牙说道，他的双眼紧闭。“别把他们丢下。”

Steve按了一下通讯器。“快回飞机来！Barnes情况危急，我们得走了。”

“不会的，Barnes，我们不会把任何人丢下的，”Sam一边继续包扎一边安慰他，他的小臂上都是Bucky的血。他抬头对上Steve的眼神，眼中和混杂着愤怒急切和悲伤。“他的胳膊保不住了。”

Bucky哼了一声，马上变成了一阵痛苦的声音。Tony及时把一针他们最强效的雪泥扎进了他的大腿，他又蠕动了一下。“第一个……第一个敢给我夹心饼的人，我要一枪打他屁股上！”Bucky的声音在战斗机上方盘旋着。

==

Clint躺在Helen Cho医生的桌子上，激光正缝合着他身侧的伤口。他出神地看着天花板，Steve有些担心地看着他。Clint安静的时候肯定是有什么事情出了错。所有事情都出了错。

Clint在战斗中遭遇了一个强化人然后被放倒了。Steve以前从没听过Bucky当时发出的咒骂。他惊地挤出了一句，“注意语言，”后来想想他都想给自己来个一枪爆头。

Bucky离的太远了没法补上Clint的位置，所以Steve只能重新部署每个人，让Sam飞过去，在Clint被撤出去之后接替他的任务，然后又命令Bucky放弃他高处的有利地形，跑到城堡里面给Tony做后援。而Steve自己正在地面上一路杀过去。Steve在城堡的回廊里面和他们回合的时候，Stark正在一个Chitauri的太空鲸鱼底下站着，看着Loki的权杖。而Bucky正凶狠地拿电击器电一个十几岁女孩的头。小女孩在地上一边扭动一边尖叫。

如果当时Steve走得再近一些，Bucky是不是就能自己走出来，而不是浑身鲜血支离破碎地被Steve和Tony拖出来？

Steve低下了头，感觉到整个世界的重量都压在了他的肩膀上。

“嘿，”Tony撞了一下Steve的肩膀说道。“这不是你的错。”

“你跟Barnes的胳膊说这话去。Cho说机器没办法……”

“损伤过重，失去太多组织，”Tony用短促痛苦的音节回答道。“但是我可以想出办法。”

Steve皱着眉看向他，尽量不让自己心里过早升起希望。

Tony点点头，紧绷着下巴。“我可以想出办法的。”

“你能怎么办，给他做条新胳膊吗？”Steve问道，他这话有些残忍，但是他是对自己而不是Tony。

Tony还在点头，他看着Clint被包扎好。“没错。”

==

Tony和Bruce吃住都在实验室，忙着研究顶尖的仿生臂。Thor带着那个权杖回了阿斯加德。他向其他人保证权杖在那里会很安全，绝不会对中庭有任何威胁。Steve皱眉许久，然后才想起来中庭说的就是地球。他再不睡觉大脑就要彻底关机了。

但他还是不由自主地在大厦的楼梯上踱步，从关押着那两个强化人小孩的地方，走到医疗区门口走廊仍有血迹的手术室。

JARVIS通知他Bucky已经出手术结束，很快就能醒过来了。Steve这辈子都没跑的这么快过。他把头探进了病房，看着床上一动不动的身形。Sam瘫坐在旁边的椅子上，低着头，两只手紧握在面前，仿佛那是唯一能抓住的东西。

“嘿，”Steve低声说道。

Sam抬头看着他，眼中是无边的悲伤。

Steve的眼睛从他看到那张病床。少了一条手臂，Bucky显得比以前瘦小了一些，看起来非常脆弱。Steve一直觉得他是个比装满小猫咪的纸箱子还要躁动的人，充满了无处发泄的能量，但是现在太过安静了。

“结果怎么样？”Steve犹豫的问道。

“他左右手一样好用，所以也就那样，”Sam的声音破碎不堪。

Steve意识到Sam可能在Bucky做手术的时候一直独自等在这里，他的声音听起来像是一直在哭，又或者是一直忍着不哭。Steve有点自责没有早点想到，他应该关照这些士气低落忧心忡忡的队员，而不是像被关在笼子里的老虎一样到处转圈。

他悄悄进了房间，倚在Sam傍边的墙上，一路下滑沮丧地一屁股坐在了地上。“这是我的错。”

“他不会那么想的，你也不应该自责。”

“是我把你们两个拉进来的。”

“那叫自由意志，Steve，你在二战的时候还为它而战呢。”

Steve呼了一口气。

Sam安静了一会儿，然后低声笑了起来。“哦，哥们儿。他肯定要气死了。他以后告诉别人胳膊怎么没的时候不会有人相信他的。”

“巨型太空鲸鱼掉我身上了这个理由比两年前可有说服力多了，”Steve反驳道。

“他以前说他腿上的伤疤是鲨鱼咬的，”Sam回忆道。“他前臂上那个他说是北极熊。还有那后背上那么多伤疤他说是他在尼泊尔跟大脚怪玩的时候弄的。”

Steve没忍住轻轻笑了起来。

Bucky在床上呻吟了一声。“最后那个是真的。”

Sam凑上前去，Steve也匆忙站了起来。“嘿，”Sam温柔地说。

“别拿我当小孩，Wilson，”Bucky恶狠狠地说，他的眼睛还闭着。“人们管他叫大脚怪不是没有原因的，但是他能拿根吸管吸干一个西瓜。”⑧

⑧ Suck a watermelon through a straw: 略常见是版本是把西瓜替换成softball垒球。形容人口活儿好。

Steve努力不去从艺术家的角度去想象这个画面。

Sam略显放松地笑了，整个人摊在Bucky床边，像是紧张感被抽空了。“他没事。”

“我绝对有事，”Bucky反驳道。“我的夹心饼呢？”

“你的枪呢？”

“在你屁股里呢，Wilson。”

Sam又笑了起来，两只手握着Bucky剩下的那只手。Bucky攥得有点紧，Steve看着Sam的指尖都没了血色。但是Sam没有抱怨。

“Stark到现在还没出实验室，”Steve告诉Bucky。“说他什么时候给你搞出来个新胳膊再出来。他和Banner还有Cho正从早到晚想办法呢。”

Bucky点点头，用力咽了一下口水，使劲张开眼睛，对着天花板眨了几下。他的双眼目光呆滞，眼睛的灰色像是葬礼上的鸽子。“反正我以前也不喜欢那条胳膊。从来就不对。”⑨

⑨ It was never right：因为没的那条是左胳膊，不是右胳膊（right）。

他的看向旁边的两个人，谁都没心情笑他的笑话。

“至少他有事儿干了，”Bucky顿了顿补充道。“Stark。他当时看着那个权杖的样子就不是什么好兆头。”

Steve只是点了点头，不知道该说些什么。

Bucky又艰难地咽了下喉咙，无情地对上了Steve的眼神。“对不起我把一个宇宙鲸鱼扔你头上了。”

“别说对不起，”Steve有些哽咽。“对不起我当时以为你开心地电击那个女孩是为了好玩。”

Bucky再次闭上了双眼，嘴角有一丝笑意。“哦，我确实是为了好玩来着。”

==

“这是金属的，”Bucky瞪着Tony递给他的胳膊说道。

Tony有点局促。“是，我已经尽力——”

“真棒，”Bucky低声说道，声音里是真诚的赞叹。

Tony放松地笑了出来。“我很欣慰你能喜欢它。”

Steve坐在病床边的椅子上看着两个人。Sam刚一走，Steve就把这椅子占上了，而且绝不挪窝。吊着雪泥的Bucky比没吊雪泥的Bucky可是好说话多了。

“这东西怎么用？”Steve问Tony。

“Cho和Banner还在捣鼓具体流程，但是大体上我们就是给他的神经系统接个槽。这个胳膊是可拆卸的，但是也可以像真的胳膊一样有动作反应。用的是振金钛金和亚德曼合金，所以你能用这个宝贝儿打穿坦克，连根指甲都不会断。当然了这是比喻手法。比不上队长的盾，但是也他妈差不多了。”

Bucky用两根手指划过一片活动金属板上面光滑的金属面。“这可是厉害了。”

Tony看起来非常得意，他挺直了腰板，身体略向后仰，两只手插进口袋。“那是！”

“谢谢你，Tony，”Bucky说着，Steve从没听这个人如此真诚的语气。

“嘿，”Tony回应道，他把声音压到和Bucky一样低。“你掩护我。我也会掩护你。”

Bucky透过发帘看着他，整个人在病床上看起来依旧有些弱小。他对Tony露出一个不甚明显的微笑，点了点头。

Tony也对他点了点头，两个人正经历着一种他们并不愿意承认的非常爷们儿的情感。Tony看起来很高兴，但是对房间里突然十分真诚的气氛有点不适，所以他又点了点头，然后转身朝着门外走去。Bucky最后看了一眼那个金属臂，然后冲着tony喊了一句。“嘿，这东西往哪儿藏情趣玩具？”

“中指！”Tony无缝衔接地喊道，然后转过拐角消失了。

Bucky大笑着躺回床上。他看向天花板，还带着一丝笑意。

Steve有些不自在地扭动了一下。“你还好吗？”他问。

Bucky用一个肩膀耸了耸肩。“感觉有点奇怪。那儿什么都没有了。”

“我——”

“你要再给我说你对不起，我就要把你名字改成对不起了。”

Steve迅速闭上了嘴，速度太快还发出了声音。Bucky晕晕乎乎地轻声笑了一下然后闭上了双眼。

带着花的吊瓶在不紧不慢地流着。他应该是在Tony刚一出病房门的时候就按了键，往里面加了一剂新的麻醉药，他的痛苦比他在别人面前表现出来的要多得多。除了Steve。Steve不知道Bucky为什么允许他瞥见自己脆弱的一面，但是在Sam面前都小心翼翼。

“你还算可以，Steve，”Bucky慢慢说道，他说出的词拖长了，雪泥里的麻醉药让他的舌头像太妃糖一样。这还是Steve第一次听Bucky喊他的名字。他有点太过喜欢这个声音了。

Steve咽了咽紧绷的喉咙。“哦，”Steve用那种让Bucky愤怒地想杀人进而到处扔装空的草莓保鲜盒的声音说。“你说的不是真心话。”

“你说得对，我确实不是真心的。我不知道刚才抽的什么风，你还是个混蛋。”

Steve露齿而笑。这还差不多。

“但是我还是想拿你当消防梯爬，”Bucky坦白道，语气朦胧，像蜂蜜一样的温暖。Steve感觉一阵热度袭来，然后被空气呛着了。Bucky被药得不太清醒，露出一个歪歪扭扭得意的笑，似乎被药翻了他依旧知道他的这句话会有什么效果。“前提是我能拿胶带把你脸糊上。”

Steve没能忍住，他开始大笑起来，眼中涌现了泪花，和他现在的感情非常矛盾。

“你真是有点不可思议，Barnes，你知不知道？”

“诶，我还好啦⑩，”Barnes低声念叨着，摆动着肩膀展示着他失去的胳膊。

“好吧。你说的倒也没错。”

⑩ I’m all right：谐音“I’m alright.”，双关“我只有右胳膊”。这句是本章标题。

==

Bucky只用了一个月就适应了Stark给他试的金属臂。根据Steve的观察结果，他这一个月里基本全是在往墙上倒，往门框上撞，发明新的骂街方法。

Bucky Barnes对那些静物骂的那些话Steve这辈子都没听过，他可是经历过经济大萧条和二战战壕的人。

Bucky后来开始尝试尽量不说话了，因为他意识到他们只要一出大厦，就有几十个小孩和上百个小报记者等着。目前还没有人在街上认出来Bucky，多亏了他的大手帕，但是Bucky知道金属臂没那么容易掩盖。他有一天早晨管一个咖啡桌叫“炉烤小面包养的”，⑾ Steve只能离开了现场。敢在Bucky发怒的时候笑出来简直就是等着让他拿靴子扔你脸。

（11）Son of an oven roasted bagel.

但是他终于恢复了战斗状态，而Steve现在正歪着头，半张着嘴，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他战斗的状态，生怕错过Bucky和Natasha在垫子上让人眼花缭乱的动作。他们两个人都频繁地用腿夹对方脖子。而那条金属臂简直就他妈是个艺术品，和Bucky肌肉发达的肩膀完美配合。

Clint站到了Steve身边，和Steve一模一样歪头35°。“世界上有没有金属臂的性癖？”

Steve摇摇头。“别问我。”

“我也是，”Clint心不在焉地说。他走开了，嘴底下念叨着什么，听着像是，“Sweet baby cheeses.”(12)

(12)依旧是Sweet baby Jesus的变体。

==

除了一名队员因为太空鲸鱼失去了一条胳膊以外，Steve觉得这个新队伍刚成立的六个月还是很顺利的。所以不可避免的，这个时候事情像干旱时的奶牛一样出了问题。

不是外星人。不是九头蛇，虽然Steve对这一点持怀疑态度。不是疯狂科学家在实验室用霉菌做不该做的实验，因为这应该是下个月的内容，更大的烂摊子。不。是军队。不是随便谁们家的军队。是美国军方。

媒体终于认出了新的复仇者里面有一个就是纽约大战和神盾局基地大战的那个戴着黑色手帕的男人。复仇者只能通过公关介绍了新队员。他们是公众人物，所以Sam和Bucky的身份不可能永远藏着。他们没放出照片或真名，所以他们俩还是可以安全地走在街头人群里面的。但是他们的代号和某些背景资料被公布了，为了满足复仇者收到的几百上千个问询函。公众开始熟悉了Sam；猎鹰，和James；冬日战士。

一个阳光普照大地的秋天清晨，Steve正在画布鲁克林大桥，Sam和Bucky在公共区厨房做薄煎饼。两个人斗着嘴，像是超市里面亲妈刚转过头三秒钟没看住他们的兄弟。这对队长来说是一个愉悦的，正常的早晨，直到山姆大叔的倒霉军方找上复仇者大厦要求把James B. Barnes中士押回他们的地盘。

Pepper在前门迎接他们，JARVIS向所有人通了气。她最近一直往返在大厦和马里布之间，一边负责Stark工业的运转，一边尽力防止Tony搞冬兵。

她用安保检查和繁琐的程序把军方的人拖了将近一个小时，好让Steve和他的队伍有时间想出一个计划，但是最终她还是得把这些人放进来。他们还撞见了Maria Hill，她抱着胳膊正等电梯。护送高级军官的四个宪兵和一个副官都浑身不自在。

复仇者们都在会议室里，没有原因，不，我们周末的时候经常这样，我们绝不是聚集在这里找麻烦的，也不是想在你准备偷走我们的凶残半机械人小猫咪的时候给你来个一枪爆头。Bucky坐在椅子上，金属臂手指松垮地摊开搭在面前桌子上，另一只胳膊垂在身侧。Steve十分确定他那只手也手指松垮地握着一把Mark II军刀。Bucky这会儿整个人都透着致命的气场。

说实话，Steve对这个混蛋的迷恋能让那把Mark II划开他的喉咙，只要Bucky的嘴能紧跟着刀的轨迹。

“哇哦，”Steve低声说了一句，对着桌子摇了摇头。

“这都是怎么回事？”Tony质问刚刚踏进会议室的陆军上校和他的副官。

那个男人看见集结的复仇者都瞪着他，脚下犹豫了一下。他马上恢复了镇定，扬起下巴。

“James Barnes中士，”他义正言辞地宣布，眼神落在Bucky身上。

“这儿没有叫那个名字的人，”Bucky慢吞吞地说道，他的声音低沉致命，要命了Steve遇到了一点问题。

将军眯起了眼睛。“你被指控战争罪行，中士。我们是来收押你的。你要在军事法庭上为你的行为接受审判。”

“战争罪行，”Steve脱口而出。

“哇哦，这可真是胡说八道了，”Tony补充道，他笑了出来。“你知道我们拿到了他所有服役记录吗？干净得跟白纸一样。”

将军顿了一下，审视地看着Tony。“你们是怎么拿到的，Stark先生？”

“外星人袭击的时候从我电脑里突然就掉出来的，”Tony轻松地回答，这谎撒的和当初Bucky纽约大战听证会时候一模一样。

Bucky从椅子上站了起来，动作从容优雅，看起来像是不紧不慢地要花好长时间才站直。Steve的眼神全程跟着他，一股电流顺着他的脊背上下流窜。

Bucky走到将军面前站定，金属臂的齿轮和随动系统一路嗡嗡作响。“你以为把我扔出来之后还能再把我拖回去？”他冷静地问。他握紧拳头，金属臂上的金属板上下翻动。站在门口的几个宪兵紧张地互相看了看对方。Bucky压低声音，Steve觉得除了那个将军以外只有自己能听得到了。“你以为你们能把我拿回去，在我的胳膊上画个白星星，然后扔回沙漠里替你们做脏活？”

那个将军还算有几分骨气，没有后退，也没有躲开他的眼神。但是他像当初纽约大战时穿着紧身衣的Steve一样流着汗。

“Barnes中士，”将军的语气里是强装出来的权威。

Bucky又走进了一步。几个宪兵握住了枪套里面的武器。“别叫我中士，”Bucky恶狠狠地说。“那不是你能叫的。”

Steve在几个宪兵变得更紧张之前站了起来。复仇者们可是有备而来的。“Tony？”他用美国队长的语气说。

“怎么，美国队长？”Tony愉悦地回应。

Steve给了将军一个大大的笑容，然后指着Tony说，“按那个红色按钮。”

可靠的JARVIS从会议桌中央隐藏的控制台里弹出了一个巨大的红色恶作剧按钮——就是那种按下去它会用可怕的扭曲的美国南方口音喊，“胡说八道！”的。Tony一巴掌拍了下去，另一只手可能在口袋里按了手机上真正的按钮。蓝色的文字和照片在会议室的空气中流动。

将军不知所措地看着这些东西从Bucky头顶上飞过。

“Barnes的服役记录，”Steve告诉他，因为他讨厌看见穿军装的人保持那一脸蠢样。“他真正的服役记录。正在直接传送到公众平台。”

“Rogers上尉！”男人咬着牙说。

“如果你们再带着这样胡说八道的指控来找他麻烦，如果军方或者其他组织再多留恋地看他一眼，”Steve恶狠狠地说，他站到Bucky旁边，在几个军人面前组成了一道强化防线。“我就亲自把你们这些组织都搞垮了。”

将军一动不动地站着，好半天没说出话来。然后他的眼神顺着Steve和Bucky的肩膀中间看了看其他几个人——Clint正坐在窗台上背上背着他的弓，Natasha随意地磨着一把比她胳膊还长的刀，Tony疯狂地笑着，Bruce悠闲地搅拌着他的绿茶——他转头走了出去，身后匆匆跟着几个宪兵。

“十二号电梯下去最快！”Tony冲着他们喊道。

“真是乐于助人，Tony，”Bruce喝着绿茶慢悠悠地说。

“Stark？”Bucky的声音有些安静。Steve想伸手碰他，但是忍住了。勉强忍住了。

“怎么了？”Tony小心翼翼地问。

“这个金属臂要喷漆吗？”

“要的，”Tony的回答更果断一些。“就像Steve的盾一样。”

Bucky点点头，盯着地板。“我准备好追随新的队伍了。”

“追随谁？”Steve脱口问道。

Bucky歪着头，瞥了Steve一眼。“你。”


	5. Captain Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家喜闻乐见的套路。

“嘿Stark？”Bucky问道，Tony正全神贯注地监控着给Bucky金属臂上面画红色五角星的全过程。

Tony不成调地哼了一声。

“你能不能给我做一套新的战术装备？”

“你有什么想法？”

Bucky眯着眼看着半空中出神思考。他的旧战斗服已经不成样子了，而且说实话，那套东西总是让他想起来在军队的日子。现在他全心投入成为一个他妈的复仇者了，他想要离那段日子越远越好。这是他的现在，是时候该做好准备了。

“绑带和暗袋能装多少就装多少；我要带的武器比德州一整个农村社区的武器还多。”

“记下了。”

“也许可以用你那天煮咖啡的时候不小心煮出来的那种新型液体弹道材料覆膜？应该也不错。”

“黑色的？”

Bucky给了他一个最欠打的笑容。这个表情他做过很多练习，要让Bucky自己说的话这表情可是非常优秀。

Tony看着他眨了眨眼睛。“对。黑的，行吧。还有什么？你还要面具吗？”

“面具还可以。可以按照那个样子再多来几个。随便你怎么改动。但是制服需要比我以前那套再合身一些。我总被衣服上多余的材料挂住。我不想在刀战的时候死于嘻哈裤。而且金属臂不能有袖子。我每次一动胳膊，衣服就被夹住。”

“而且看着挺牛逼的。”

“咱俩就说实话吧，主要就是因为看着挺牛逼的。”

Tony点点头，又哼了一声，Bucky知道他已经记住了。“绑带和包身的衣服，一个袖子的黑色护甲。所以……你是想变成穿战斗靴的女施虐狂？”

Bucky又看向了他，眼睛极其欢乐地睁大。“没错！”

两个人像小学生一样咯咯笑着设计新制服一直到后半夜。

==

接下来的六个月里，复仇者们和媒体友好交涉，和慈善组织友好交涉，和其他几个国家友好交涉，和所有企图他妈的统治世界的恶势力不友好交涉，像Tony玩大富翁的时候那么不友好。

==

“嘿，兄弟们，”Natasha的声音通过通讯器顺滑宛如丝绸。“我需要一点点帮助。”

Steve和Clint是第一个赶到她身边的，后面紧跟着Sam，Bucky和Tony。Bruce还在战斗机里，因为这还没到“绿色级别”的程度。Thor滚回阿斯加德解决他的恋父情结去了，连张圣诞节贺卡都没寄回来。恐怖双胞胎还处于叛逆期，所以还关在复仇者大厦的拘留室里。非常舒适的拘留室。

Steve皱着眉跑到了Natasha身边，越过她的肩膀看着集装箱里面蓝色的一坨布里面坐着的东西。那东西还在哭。“什么东西？”

“是一个小型人类，”Natasha解释道。

“婴儿，”Bucky说道，他露出一个一言难尽的表情然后企图冲出门去。Steve抓着他制服上的一根绑带把他拽住了。这无数的绑带在Steve的春梦以外其实还是超级方便的。Tony趁着他们挣扎的时候溜出去了。

“我们要把它怎么办？”Clint问道，他把手里的近距离复合弓架在了肩膀上。

Bucky张嘴想要回答，其他人马上冲他嘘着让他闭嘴。没有人想知道他的意见。

“我们得把它带走，”意料之中的，Steve终于开口了。“有没有人知道怎么拿这种东西？”

“把它当炸弹一样拿，”Bucky提出建议。

“我可以的，”Sam上前一步。他伸手进木箱里，把那正在哭的一坨抱了起来。“你好啊，小可爱，”他满怀温柔地哼唱着。

婴儿抽了抽鼻子，眨着眼睛看着他。然后张开嘴发出了Steve平生听过最穿刺耳膜的尖叫。他当场闪回到了满天飞外星人的纽约大战，然后晃了晃头保持清醒。

“我不可以！”Sam喊着，伸直了胳膊把那个婴儿递出去。Bucky把两只手塞进了战斗服的暗袋。Steve把两只手塞到了身后。Natasha就那么看着Sam，谅他也不敢把婴儿递给她。

最后还是Clint知道怎么抱孩子。但是他不知道怎么让孩子不哭。Steve过了好长时间才发现Clint把助听器拿掉了。

“让它停下，”战斗机里，Bucky坐在Clint和哇哇哭的婴儿对面命令道。“赶紧让它停下。”

Clint无计可施地耸了耸肩，把正哭着的婴儿举到他面前，脸上的是Steve从来没在任何人脸上看见过的绝望，他也不希望再看见一次了。

Bucky伸出戴着手套的手接过婴儿，然后眯起眼睛看着它，歪着头。“快点，快点，小兄弟，”他对婴儿说。“控制住。”

Steve身体前倾，然后又坐了回去。然后又身体前倾，犹豫地张开嘴。“Barnes。”

Backy把婴儿放在他盖着护甲的膝盖上，然后上下抖着腿。那个婴儿晃着手臂，被上下抖得直喘气，它和Bucky警惕地看着对方。战斗机里终于迎来了美好的安静，Steve松了一口气。“你看？”Bucky对那个婴儿说，他的声音温柔低沉。“生活没有那么糟，嗯？但是没有人喜欢爱哭的孩子。忍住了。”

婴儿冲他吐着泡泡，Bucky做出一个一言难尽的表情，它还咯咯笑了起来。他握住Bucky一根金属手指就不放开了，开心地磨着牙。

Bucky表情扭曲。“额，你知道这些手指都摸过什么东西吗，小孩？”

Sam发出一声大笑。“你自己知道吗？”

真是奇迹，回程的路上婴儿和Bucky谁都没哭出来。

从那次以后，每次复仇者公开露面，他们就集体把Bucky推到了前线对付成群的小孩，然后其他人转身就跑。小孩们好像特别喜欢他，可能是因为他脾气暴躁，每次小孩们爬他一身的时候他都毫不掩饰地在嘴底下念叨着，“我是他妈的冬日战士。”而且，他还有金属臂，连Steve都想玩一玩。

Bucky最终接受了他儿语者的角色①，但这个过程绝不优雅从容。后来他成了媒体宠儿，在国家电视台上，当着一个年轻妈妈和两个孩子的面骂了街，然后紧张地道歉，“操，对不起。等等！操！”

① Baby whisperer，和dog whisperer, horse whisperer等等是一个系列的，擅长和某一种生物打交道的人。

==

“有没有人知道这个总在大场面提到咱们的举着火箭炮的暴躁浣熊？”Steve喊着向公共休息区发问。

“你不应该这么说Barnes，会伤到他的感情的，”Clint回喊。

==

“他妈的‘蚁人’又是什么？”Bucky看着最新报告发出疑问。

“哥们儿，不要啊，”Sam嘟囔着走出了会议室。

==

“神秘博士又是谁？”Tony走进会议室问道。

“我拒绝和魔法打交道，”Steve果断的说，然后合上了文件。

==

“瓦坎达出现了一只大型黑猫，他们想让我们去看看，”Natasha在早会刚开始的时候说道。

“那可是非洲，很正常的，”Bucky嘟囔着，迷惑地耸了耸肩。

==

“出现了一个哥们儿说他自己是水族Namor，亚特兰蒂斯王子，”Bruce给会议室其他人读着报告。“从海浪里走上洛克威海滩，穿着亮闪闪人鱼泳衣。额……说他姓……McKenzie？Namor McKenzie？这踏马都是什么？”

“我是爱尔兰裔，”Steve宣布。②

② 爱尔兰神话传说中有一种类似介于mermaid和siren之间的神话生物，叫做merrow。

“我不喜欢湿身，”Bucky咬着牙凶残地说道。

==

“Thor又在太空里迷路了，”Maria Hill走进会议室说道。

“谁？我不认识她，”Tony喝着咖啡说。

==

“机器克隆人？”

“不，”Bucky回答，然后直接走出了会议室。

==

在那次防空洞婴儿事件之后，他们形成了一种三两个人分组任务的惯例，很少再有任务需要所有人参加，除非是突袭九头蛇或者先锋科技。Steve安排了队员之间的轮换，应对所有需要复仇者协助的任务，但是相应的他们空闲时间就多了起来。

复仇者和空闲时间并不是好床伴。

Steve不能再想“床伴”这个词了。

设计复仇者结束任务之后用的公共浴室的人现在可以死于欲求不满了，因为sSteve现在就要死于欲求不满了。浴室隔间之间是有隔板的，但那是给Natasha那么高的人准备的，而不是Steve和Bucky这种身高。虽然Steve年轻时是一个爱尔兰天主教好少年，但是在他看见隔壁隔间淋浴水流下的Bucky的一刹那，他的信仰就和他对人性的信心一样碎成渣渣了。

Steve和Clint连着一个月每天都会抢同一个隔间，直到某天开始，Bucky神秘地从一开始浴室角落里的隔间换到了浴室中央，左右两侧都便于观赏。Steve是真的不知道他是像仁慈的独裁者一样允许他们的娱乐，又或者只是方便他自己观赏两侧的风景。

Steve并不在意。

Bucky最初随意地提到他喜欢男人和女人以及一切漂亮的人时，Steve是有些吃惊的。上个月他们的通讯屏幕上出现那个愤怒浣熊的时候，他盯着旁边的绿色女人看了好半天，脑子里的齿轮转的时间之长，Steve都开始担心他是不是脑功能要出问题。

但是Steve年轻的时候并不是天真得一无所知。他长大的地方是纽约最著名的同性恋聚集地之一，他知道什么对什么，也有过一些经历。让他措手不及的是那种漫不经心的态度，和Bucky做所有事情一样带着随意和从容。

Steve有点喜欢Bucky Barnes的这个性格。他就是这个样子，如果你不喜欢可以滚。

但是这并没有缓解Steve的困境。十二月份那个轮到他和Bucky出任务的晚上，突然响起的警报更是雪上加霜。

没错。霉菌。操他的霉菌。

严格来讲，据JARVIS和Maria Hill所说，应该是孢子。Steve和Bucky兢兢业业地听着报告，Bucky驾驶着昆式战斗机略过几个州飞向沙漠高原。那些无伤大雅的研究实验室就在沙漠高原上，这样他们搞的那些致命毒素和邪恶真菌泄露的时候（而不是如果）就不会干掉大量人口了。

“你这次如果再从大楼上掉下来，我就要开始管你叫嘎吱队长了（Captain Crunch），”Bucky对Steve说着，放下了起落架，检查着逆风准备降落。

“我上次不是从楼上掉下来的，我是从楼里面掉出来的，”Steve念叨着，最后扫了一眼实验室的平面图。

“你告诉Sam上次是你自己跳的。”

“我是说了。上次我是主动从楼里面跳出来的。”

Bucky哼了一声，有可能是在笑。

“JARVIS？”Steve说，习惯性地抬头看天花板。“这东西到底是干什么的？”

“实验室内部释放的这种孢子并没有致命的毒性，Rogers上尉，里面的接触人员还都活着。但是我们没有进一步数据，无法判断孢子对人体机能的作用。”

“他们求救的时候没有提供信息？”Bucky皱眉问道。

“呼救于当地时间21点09分发出，士兵。21点11分时所有人员已经丧失行为能力。没有更多信息传递。”

“JARVIS，让STARK做好准备。他的护甲可能是唯一能安全进去的了。”

“当然，队长。”

“真有礼貌，”Bucky在着陆的时候唱着歌说道。

Steve解开安全带站了起来，开始准备他们可能需要的一切装备。目前这是一个侦查控制的行动，而不是救援行动。实验室里面的人们的生命体征没有出现异常。这也是为什么只有他们两个人被派了过来。他把生命维持装备留在了飞机上。

Bucky戴上了面具，检查了检查了氧气量是否充足。Steve从储存仓拿出了一个普通的防毒面具戴上了。Bucky身上带的武器和平时一样多，但是Steve开始怀疑这个人平时是带着这些武器一起睡觉的，所以这次并没有提醒他不要滥杀普通人。不是说Bucky有滥杀普通人的习惯，而是Steve有警告他不要那么做的习惯。

两个人一字纵队走到实验室的防爆门，和往常一样，Bucky在Steve的六点钟方向。

“很安静，”Bucky评价道。

“如果你下一句说“有点太安静了”，我就要一拳打你的蛋了，”Steve头也不回地警告他。③

③ -It’s quiet. -Too quiet. 是动作/特工电影等经典（烂俗）对话。

“该死，Steve。”

他们通过防控协议进了实验室，防止一不小心让实验室泄露的东西通过空气跑到实验室外。他们进来之后，实验室里面确实太过安静了，应急灯在闪烁着，黄色的钠光灯在黑暗里晃来晃去。

“你好啊，偏头痛，”Bucky碎碎念着走到控制门旁边去按电灯开关。他终于找到了正确的开关，把应急灯关上了。另一个开关被按下去了，电力缓慢地恢复了。

地面上散落的全是人体。看起来这些人好像是挣扎着想要到达安全的控制门，但是被扩散的什么东西干翻了。Steve忍者没有上前去仔细检查这些人。

Bucky站到了他身边，低头看着这条走廊。Steve皱着眉，注意到几乎地上的每个受害者都在伸手去够另一个人，好像是被什么东西向后拖拽一样。很多人的手指依旧紧握着其他人的手腕和脚腕。有的还在牵着手。这些人还都衣衫不整，像是被……力气很大的什么东西撕扯或是吹掉了。

“吓人，”Bucky表示。两个人警惕地对了个眼神，隔着面具只能看见对方睁大的眼睛。“火警控制程序？把他们吹回来了？”

Steve只能耸耸肩。他也一头雾水。他有些怀疑，这些人为什么看起来像是在他们以为的生死存亡的时刻尽力帮助他们的同事，但是他又厌恶自己这样的怀疑。现在是二十一世纪，Steve Rogers是一只烧焦了的肉桂卷，在这个世界上活的太长见得太多了，他以为自己会看到的是群殴现场，而不是自我牺牲的人形长龙。

Bucky举起了Stark给他的那个新出炉的小东西。那玩意哔的一声显示绿色，表示空气可以安全呼吸。

Steve怀疑地哼了一声。

Bucky点点头。“我是不会摘面具的，兄弟，你自便。”

“不要，”Steve的回答也是摇头。

两个人像是收到指令一般动作一致同时前进，分别停下来检查着经过的每个受害者的脉搏。连续互相报告几次“有脉搏”和“失去意识但是还有呼吸”以及“这个也活着”之后，他们就不再给对方汇报情况了。

两个人一路检查到走廊尽头的时候，Steve的指尖已经有点疼了。他皱着眉甩了甩手，好奇地看着自己的手指。

Bucky注意到了。Bucky他妈的什么都能注意到。“怎么了？”

“啊。”

“Rogers上尉，士兵，”JARVIS通过他们耳朵里的通讯器说道。

“士兵收到，JARVIS，”Bucky回答。

“收据到的新数据显示这些孢子不是吸入的，而是透过表皮吸收的。我建议不要在未经防护的情况下触碰任何受害者。”

Bucky和Steve面面相觑。Steve还继续抖着手。

“狗娘养的，”Bucky低声说。

==

Bucky在逃跑。他在他强化的身体机能允许的范围内能跑多快就跑多快，转弯的角度太大，有时候整个人都撞到了墙上又弹了回来，然后头也不回继续向前跑。他得找一个足够结实的防爆门藏在后面。

“JARVIS！”他喊道。

“JARVIS收到，士兵。”

“派救兵来！”

“救援预计一小时后到达，士兵。”

“快点派救兵来！”Bucky喊着，又转过了一个转角，越过了一个人事不省的科学家。他应该给这位乱搞孢子的臭傻逼大饼脸来个一枪爆头的！

“祝你成功，士兵，”JARVIS在他耳朵里说。

“操你的，JARVIS，操你硬盘！”

JARVIS没有回复。Bucky又来了个急转弯，整个人扔在了墙上，倒着气。“对不起，”他跟自己的通讯器说。“我太过分了。”

“没关系的，士兵，”JARVIS一本正经地说。“但是我相信他快要追上你了。”

“操！”Bucky喊着，转身又沿着走廊开跑。他能听见身后跑步声越来越近。天啊，他得加速了。他的体力都放在上半身支撑那条金属臂了。“我指天发誓，再也不在腿部训练和有氧运动时偷懒了。我要是死于有氧运动一定会变成史上最愤怒的鬼！”

““记下了，士兵，”JARVIS在他耳朵里说。“趴下。”④

④ Duck：名词，鸭子。动词，闪避。这个词在后面也章节也有个包袱。

他感觉到身后有袭击，赶紧把自己扔到了地上，缩成一团。Steve从Bucky上方飞过，在他前方翻滚落地，然后蹲起身来，对着Bucky露出一个凶狠的笑。他看着就像是平原上的狮子，Bucky就是一只小羚羊。

Bucky用胳膊把身体撑起来，看着他。“Steve，”他小心翼翼地说，“你听我说，哥们儿。”

Steve冲着他扑了过来，把企图站起来的Bucky撞了个四脚朝天。两个人都因为刚才那场地下室走廊的追逐战气喘吁吁，但是Steve明显比Bucky轻松多了。“武器太多了。太重了。”他对头顶上旋转的天花板说。“操他的德克萨斯！”

Steve抓住他的两只手腕按在地上，坐在Bucky肚子上把他肺里的空气都压出来了。本来Bucky跑了那么长时间就已经喘不上气了。

“Steve，”Bucky又试着叫他，急切地看着身上的男人。“你醒醒啊，队长，快点！”

Steve俯下了身子，把鼻尖贴在Bucky的面具上，搞得Bucky成了斗鸡眼。

“什么，”Bucky低哼了一声。他本以为要更……暴力一点。

“嗨，”Steve懒懒地说。

“什么？”

“你真好闻。”

“别吃我。”

Steve蹭了蹭他的面具。“你也很好蹭。”

“别碰我，行吧，Steve，你就……别碰我，别碰我！”Bucky哀求着，Steve动作无力地在他身上动手动脚，找寻暴露的皮肤。Steve又露出了笑容。“Steve！”

Steve用他的脸在Bucky脸上蹭来蹭去，Bucky感谢Thor他爸爸，万幸自己有面具癖。他还特别感激上次Stark给自己胳膊做的升级，在手指上安了检查生命体征的探测器，他刚才摸所有感染的东西的时候用的都是金属的那只手。

但是Steve，不，Steve非得用他愚蠢的人类手指，然后被那些倒霉的孢子感染了，而且还不能像个好人一样像地下室那些混蛋们一样晕过去，超级血清Steve他妈的想要抱抱！抱抱！Bucky把自己跑了个半死就是为了躲着个抱抱？他们到底为什么要做出这种东西，谁会需要抱抱孢子？

“你真暖，”Steve对他说。

“你真重，”Bucky勉强喘着气。

Steve的回应是把两百多磅强化过的肌肉全压在Bucky身上然后整个人瘫软了下来。Bucky发出了短促的尖叫。

“JARVIS，”他咬牙说。

“什么事，士兵？”

“求求你别告诉任何人我发出了刚才那样的声音。”

“我会帮你保守秘密的，士兵。”

“好人。”

“如果你坚持这么说的话。”

“亲一下，Bucky，”Steve贴着Bucky脖子侧边的保护甲低声细语。

“我的天哪。”Bucky对着天花板眨着眼。他现在有两个选项。他可以试试唤醒Steve，然后把他拖到控制室里等救援，一路上冒着皮肤接触的风险。万一真的接触上了……Bucky不知道那时候会发生些什么。他失去理智之后，就再也找不到理由控制自己不去撕掉Steve的衣服，就像他刚才看到的那些科学家昏迷之前做的事情一样。或者他可以躺在这里，等着Stark发现他们这个样子。

“好的，”他念叨着，推了推Steve。“尊严比理智更重要。醒醒，队长。”

Steve蹭着Bucky的脖子。Bucky一个多月前让Tony把他的战斗服领子加强了，谢天谢地，感谢那个拿着个绞喉锁的恶毒女人。⑤Steve发现从脖子那儿摸不到皮肤之后，又开始动作慵懒地伸手去摸Bucky战术背心上的绑带。

⑤ 根据描述检索出匹配度最高的应该是漫画里面的Warrior Woman/Julia Koenig。

“行吧，祝你好运能把那玩意儿解开，哥们儿，”Bucky慢悠悠说道。他和Stark把这东西做成了一层套一层的，好吧，Bucky实在是厌烦了被枪打中的感觉。

Steve从Bucky腿上的刀鞘里拔出了那把Mark II军刀，然后用刀对准了绑带。

“我日他奶奶个腿的，Steve！别动那把刀！”Bucky惊恐地喊着，他抓住了Steve的小臂让那把刀远离自己。他的金属手推着Steve的脸把他推了起来，扭动着从他身底下钻了出来。他不想把这个混蛋弄伤，但是也不想在他被孢子迷得晕头转向的时候对人家耍流氓。如果他要对Steve耍流氓，一定得是双方你情我愿的，真要命！

Steve抓住了他身上的一根绑带，把Bucky拽着沿水泥地面滑回自己身下，再次回到了他打开的双腿之间。好吧，还有点火辣呢。操。他又俯身到Bucky面前，对他露出了笑容。“嗨，Buck。”

“不！”Bucky喊道，用金属手指弹了一下Steve的鼻子。Steve马上趴下了，发出了一声像是被斥责的小狗一样可怜巴巴的啜泣，然后用力地抱着他直到Bucky又发出了短促的尖叫。

二十七分钟之后，Tony就是在这种情况下找到他们的。“可以啊，”他一边说着，叮呤咣啷地走进了他们的视野。

“千万别打开面罩，”Bucky从沉重的Steve下面发出呻吟。

“他睡着了？”

“天，但愿吧。”

他们联系环境保护局来清理灾难现场。然后又把Steve连人带盾拖到防爆控制门，认认真真地站在消毒喷雾底下挨喷，确保附着在他们战斗服和武器上面的孢子不被带出去，然后又把失去意识的Steve拖上了昆式战斗机。

“抱抱孢子，嗯？”Bucky刚瘫坐在驾驶员的座位上，Tony就开口了。

“为什么？”Bucky对宇宙发出了疑问。“为什么会有人做出来这种东西？”

“我觉得如果能把孢子稳定下来，能做成不错的麻醉剂。”

“Tony，不可以。”

“Tony，可以的！我在想能不能把这东西加到带花的雪泥里面，”Tony思索着，坐到了副驾驶的位置，身上只穿着内层的护甲。

“你不要再把那玩意儿弄得劲儿更大了！”

“你们早晚会产生抗药性的！不要再断手断脚了！”

“今天晚上别再让我搞科学了，Stark，我求你了。”

“我还真有点喜欢你求我的样子。”

“我今天晚上受的骚扰已经够多了，谢谢。”

Bucky驾驶着战斗机起飞，Stark发出了令人胆寒的若有所思的声音，Steve还蜷缩在刚刚他们把他屁股朝下扔在飞机里的位置，幸福地睡着。

==

Steve拖着脚步走进了公共区，光着脚，还穿着一件柔软的睡裤和一件破旧的灰色T恤，唯一几乎不让他的皮肤感觉像是着火的衣服。唯一不让他的皮肤感觉像是在着火的是和其他人皮肤接触，这个是真的不行。他低垂着头，两只手紧握在身前，以避免他自己去摸任何东西或者任何人。

他知道Bucky在这里，因为JARVIS礼貌地告诉了他。

他停在座位区边上，带着负罪感原地挪动了几下。Bucky听到声音之后抬起头对Steve眨了眨眼。

“Steve，”他表情中立地打招呼。

“嘿，”Steve声音沙哑。“嗯。”

“你还好吗？”Bucky小心翼翼地问。他的肩膀紧绷，可能是准备在Steve又开始追他的时候把跳进通风管道里逃跑。“还感觉……不太对劲吗？”

“没有。我的意思是，还行，我没事了。我挺好的。我，嗯……对不起。”

Bucky刚才正在写的报告放到了一半，站起来面对着Steve。“你不需要道歉。”

Steve表情扭曲看向了一边，看着暗淡的窗户。“我真的需要道歉。天啊！”

“Steve，这是化学战。你不会因为被辣椒水喷了一脸然后流眼泪道歉吧，对不对？”

Steve低下了头。“也许会。”

“有道理，”Bucky低声念叨着。

Steve缩着肩膀企图让自己更小一点。

“嘿。没关系的，”Bucky又开口道，他的声音低沉平缓。让Steve胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来。医生告诉他任何残存影响已经循环出身体了，但是他还感觉有些坐立不安，所以他有点怀疑检测是不是有问题。而且在实验室走廊里愉快地追逐Bucky然后把他扑倒在地的记忆一时半会是忘不掉的。Bucky轻柔的声音穿过他的精神痛苦。“Steve。你没事了。”

“真的很对不起。”

“谁也没有受伤。没有伤害，就没有犯规。再过一个礼拜，咱俩再回想这件事也和其他人现在一样觉得搞笑了。”

“嗯，那可不一定。”

Bucky的回应是一个温暖的微笑。Steve眨着眼睛看他。他不记得以前有人对他露出过这种表情。至少Bucky没有过。

“怎么了？”Steve警惕地问，稍微往旁边挪了一下，以防Bucky突然给他来一拳。只有打什么东西的时候Bucky才会露出这种微笑。

“没什么。对不起。就是有一点……”Bucky轻轻笑了一声然后摇摇头。“你刚刚有一点可爱。甚至有点甜。”

“啊，”Steve转过身去。

“别走，等等。”Bucky拽住了Steve的胳膊。“我没有拿你开玩笑，我发誓。”

Steve给了他一个自己力所能及的最怀疑的眼神。也就是临界值的怀疑了。

“我认真的，”Bucky坚称，轻轻地捏了一下Steve的胳膊。

Steve低头看着自己胳膊上冰冷的金属手指，然后抬头看看Bucky的脸上有没有取笑他的蛛丝马迹。Bucky还在微笑着，但不是他平时得意的笑。他的眼中有温度。

“我甚至可以换个时间再来一次，”Bucky补充道，他的微笑终于露出一丝狡猾。“等你脑子正常的时候。”

“拿胶带把我脸糊上，嗯？”Steve慢慢说道。

Bucky哼了一声。“不。不用了。”然后他轻轻拽了一下Steve的胳膊。“你现在脑子正常了吧？”

“他们是这么告诉我的。”

“他们也是这么告诉我的，但是咱俩都知道那是胡说八道。”⑥

⑥ 这句话是在开玩笑说自己脑子不正常。

Steve笑出了声。

“你真的好了吗？”Bucky认真地问。

“好了，”Steve低声回道。

Bucky咬着下嘴唇，然后像色情片演员一样让嘴唇缓慢地划过牙齿。

“操，”Steve出神地看着。

Bucky把他拽到眼前，知道两个人胸膛贴在了一起，然后用鼻子蹭了蹭Steve的鼻子。这个动作出乎意料的亲切。Steve感觉自己的心脏紧了一下，全身的神经都在颤抖。Bucky的金属手指划过Steve的脸侧，他看着Steve眼睛，像是在寻找什么线索。Steve希望他找到了正确的线索。然后Bucky露出一个近乎甜蜜的微笑，然后吻了他。只是双唇简单的触碰，但是Steve发出了一声啜泣，双手紧紧抓住Bucky的衣服。

“可以吗？”Bucky轻轻离开了一点，仍贴着他的双唇说。

“可以，”Steve像是唯恐窒息一样喘着气。“这是干什么？”

“是你想要的。无论你想要什么，我都会照做的，Steve。”Bucky紧紧地抓住他的手。“过来和我坐一起。”

“坐？”

“对，坐下，”Bucky重复道，他拉着Steve坐到沙发上，让Steve靠在他身上，倚在他胳膊下。“下次再偷亲你的时候我得保证那玩意儿已经对你没有影响了。以防万一你……你改主意了，或者……”

Steve紧张了几分钟，然后放松地靠在旁边温暖的身体上。虽然他像再要一个刚才那样的亲吻，也不得不承认他的大脑和身体都还有些混沌，他也很感激Bucky注意到这一点并且尊重他的意愿。他扭着身体躺下，把头放在了Bucky的腿上，Steve知道这两条腿能夹在你脖子上让你脑缺血，但是这会儿却是完美的枕头。

他打起了瞌睡，Bucky的手指穿过他的头发，他皮肤之下的不安和渴望终于被温柔的接触安抚了下来。

“谢谢了，Buck，”Steve低声说着，感受着睡意袭来。

“嗯。不用客气，抱抱队长。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：目前有一些存稿，以后不出意外每周五晚上八点左右随缘和AO3同步更新。希望喜欢的人给原文点个kudos留个评论，语言壁垒和技术原因导致很多东西遗失在了翻译的过程中，不及原文万一。另外我不知道有没有人翻译过这篇文，至少上一次在这里搜索的时候没有发现。这篇文看了很多遍，这一次仔细翻译的时候可能因为节奏慢了下来，看到这里就很想抽史蒂乎。但是没关系，他就嘚瑟了这一章。


End file.
